


Hope Of It All

by ForForever19



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Doctor!Quinn, F/F, discussion of past miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForForever19/pseuds/ForForever19
Summary: 'Rachel Berry doesn't introduce her girlfriend to her father until they've been dating for sixteen months and thirteen days.'
Relationships: Rachel Berry & Hiram Berry, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 59
Kudos: 439





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I, by no means, claim to own anything remotely related to the Glee Universe. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

**I**

Rachel Berry doesn't introduce her girlfriend to her father until they've been dating for sixteen months and thirteen days.

Hiram knows there's a woman who exists in his daughter's life - Rachel told him about her just a week earlier - and he demanded to meet her immediately. It's the number one reason Rachel waited as long as she did. She needed to be absolutely settled in her relationship before she brought her father into the mix.

She loves him, of course, but he hasn't been the same since her other father passed. Rachel was three weeks away from her high school graduation when it happened, and Hiram ended up moving with her to New York when she left to attend NYADA the following Fall.

Rachel would never begrudge him the move - she thinks she would have done the same, and she's secretly relieved she doesn't have to visit the childhood home that has too many memories of a deep voice and dark, knowing eyes - but their relationship has changed since then.

Rachel is his entire world, and he's never been very good at sharing. For the first year after LeRoy's death, Rachel thinks she indulged him too much by spending all her free time with him, and the attachment has turned a little parasitic over the years.

College was a better time, because she had the excuse of classes and homework, but he made her promise to dedicate one day of the weekend to him, and she picked Sunday. It seemed like a simple decision at the time, and she didn't regret it until she started getting roles in school productions.

The days started to change, and something between them shifted. Rachel thinks he started to believe she would end up leaving him too, the way LeRoy had, and that's why he had his first episode. It wasn't anything life-threatening, but he showed up at one of her Sunday rehearsals in quite the state, and Rachel had to pull out of the production when he had a complete breakdown two days later.

Following her graduation, while it would probably just be cheaper to move into her father's guest bedroom, she didn't, and it sparked his second episode in as many years.

Instead, she went to live in a tiny apartment that she shared with her friend, Kurt, who was the only person who even knew anything about her father. He continually warned her that she would have to establish better boundaries and learn how to say no, but Rachel's never really been able to deny Hiram. She loves him and he's her father, and she's supposed to be there for him.

Still, it reached its head two years ago, with Rachel working hard on Broadway, far too busy to keep up with seeing her father as often as she used to in college and the first few years out of it.

Because, then, Rachel landed the role of Andy in the musical adaptation of _The Devil Wears Prada_ , and her entire life changed.

Her busy, exhausting rehearsal schedule did not sit well with her father, and he spiralled in some kind of unknown from where even she wouldn't be able to bring him back.

Rachel always thinks she should have done more when LeRoy first passed to help him come to terms with the loss. Instead, she allowed him to latch onto her, and, when she slowly started to disappear from his life, he didn't handle it well, at all.

Rachel doesn't even spare the time to think about any of her previous relationships, because they're largely insignificant. Some have suffered because of Hiram and his demands that he twists to make her feel guilty, while other relationships have fizzled before her father can even get involved.

For the longest time, Rachel was convinced she probably wasn't a relationship type of person. She had her job, her friends, her cat and her father. What else did she need?

And, then, she met Quinn Fabray, and Rachel suddenly knew this would be the one woman she would eventually have to introduce to her father. It would never be a relationship she would be able to hide and protect, because this one was going to last for forever.

At the start of their friendship - they were just friends first, for all of two months, before Rachel couldn't take it anymore and kissed her breathless - Rachel was comforted by the fact her father was receiving treatment at a facility in New Jersey. He'd gone off the wagon, developed a dependence on sleeping pills, and called her one night claiming he could see his dead husband.

It was time, and Rachel made the all-important call.

She visits on Sunday mornings and, for the first six months of her relationship with Quinn, she couldn't explain exactly where she went on those days. Quinn asked, just once, and Rachel said she'll tell her when she was ready, and Quinn didn't ask about it again.

But, six months is a long time and, now that Rachel is finding success and living alone in a decent-sized apartment, Quinn is over more often than she's not. They're building this life together, and the inevitable was always going to make itself known.

Quinn doesn't ask about her parents, and Rachel doesn't ask about _hers_ beyond the fact they're alive and they hate her. The fact that Rachel gets to build a relationship without worrying too much about her father is such a relief, and she feels guilty for it. She knows she has to tell Quinn about him, and it happens on a random Tuesday morning while they're in bed, Quinn reading up on some new surgical technique while Rachel draws shapes on her bare skin with her fingers.

"My Daddy died when I was eighteen," Rachel says, and the only indication Quinn gives that she's listening is the momentary pause in her scrolling. "He was huge, completely larger than life. My Dad adored him. I was such a Daddy's girl, I'm almost disgusted with myself."

Quinn shifts slightly, her head turning to press a kiss to the top of Rachel's head.

"It was really hard when he died," Rachel says, fascinated by the goosebumps that erupt on Quinn's skin where her fingers trail over her forearm. "I was in a relationship with a boy who couldn't be the right kind of support I needed, and he ended up cheating on me. I had Finals and college to think about, and I needed my Dad and he needed me, and I don't think I would have made it to graduation or even to New York if it weren't for him."

Rachel sighs, feeling as if she's telling a story about a girl who isn't her. "He moved to New York when I started at NYADA. At first, I thought he did it for me, but I quickly learned he did it for himself. He didn't want to lose me, too." She looks at Quinn's face, not sure what she's expecting, but there's just so much softness to be found. "I stayed in the dorms. It was just easier, more convenient, but I went home most weekends. Sundays turned into _our_ days, and I didn't realise how sacred those were to him until school and friends and relationships started to get in the way."

Quinn tenses for a beat, and Rachel gets it. Quinn once told her that her last girlfriend had a mother who tried to dictate their entire relationship, and she's never wanted to go through that again.

Rachel keeps speaking. "He's in treatment right now," she says. "For a few months now. I don't really know if there's some kind of diagnosis, but he seems better. I just - I don't know how telling him about... us will affect him."

Quinn doesn't say anything about that, because she's not one to push. Instead, she says, "So, Sundays are your day with him," with such casual understanding that Rachel feels the world shift beneath her.

Rachel nods once, reaches up to kiss her, and whispers _I love you_ for the first time.

Maybe that sealed it, Rachel will think, when she's sitting with Quinn in a casual restaurant and waiting for her father to arrive. Maybe that was the very moment that decided this one. This inevitable meeting. This inevitable moment where the lives she's lived are bound to converge, and she's too afraid to think about which one is going to end up as the immovable force.

She's nervous.

Deathly so.

She needs her father to like Quinn. She needs him to approve and say she's as lovely as she is and want her to be part of the family because, really, the reason Rachel even scheduled this meeting in the first place is because she intends to do that exact thing.

She has a ring.

She's had it since the day before their one-year anniversary. She went into the jewellery store to pick up the platinum necklace she ordered for the occasion, and she walked out with an engagement ring as well.

That was four months and two weeks ago.

It's taken that long for Rachel to bring up this introduction to Quinn, who looked marginally surprised but pleased when Rachel asked her if she was willing to meet her father. Rachel was introduced into Quinn's little circle of chosen family early on, and Quinn is probably as close to Kurt now as Rachel is, but meeting the _parent_ is something monumental.

Rachel has accepted she'll never meet Quinn's parents, and she hasn't lost any sleep over it. Parents who choose not to accept their children for any uncontrollable reason deserve no thoughts from her. She has Quinn, who has Santana and Brittany and Mike, and Rachel intends on spending the rest of her life with her.

It's really that simple.

And, yet, she can't seem to sit still, her body filled with nervous energy. Quinn even has to place a gentle hand on her knee, trying to stop the bouncing, and Rachel sends her a sheepish smile.

"I'm sorry," Rachel says.

Quinn just smiles in reassurance. "It's going to be okay," she says, and she sounds so sure that Rachel can almost believe her.

"You're two of the most important people in my life," she reveals. "I just want it to go well."

"It will," Quinn says, and Rachel's always admired her conviction. "I managed to charm you, didn't I? Surely, I can wear down your father."

Rachel isn't too sure about that, but she's saved from a response when she spots her father enter the restaurant. She's seen him since his release three weeks ago, of course, but that was only at the house, and this is the first time she's seeing him out and about for more than two years.

He looks so... normal. Light. Happier. Settled in a way she can barely remember him being. It's great, and Rachel feels a smile spread across her face as she rises to her feet, casually lifting a hand to get his attention as he searches the crowd of tables for a familiar face.

Hiram spots her a moment later, and his own smile widens at the sight of her. That's his Rachel, the most important person in his world, and he starts towards her immediately.

For some reason, he expects her eyes to remain on him, but they don't. Instead, she turns her head to the left and holds out her hand, and it's the first time Hiram notices the blonde woman beside her. The first thing that comes to mind when he sees her get to her feet is that she's taller than Rachel.

Just, taller.

It's such an inane thought, and he doesn't realise his smile has dimmed until Rachel asks, "Everything okay, Dad?"

And, just like that, his smile is back. "Just happy to see you, is all," he says, pulling her into a fierce hug. Even though he saw her just three days ago, he's missed her. He has every intention of seeing as much of her as her schedule will allow, now that he's out and healthy and free.

He tells himself to release her, so he does, and she steps back, closer to the blonde woman's side, and Hiram is tempted to reach for her again.

He doesn't.

"Dad," Rachel starts; "I'd like you to meet Quinn Fabray, my girlfriend." She gets this look on her face when she says the word that he can't quite read, but he ignores it for now. "Quinn, this is my father, Hiram Berry."

Quinn Fabray.

Rachel brought her up for the first time just last week, sitting him down and informing him she's been in a relationship with a woman for a while now. She didn't go into details and Hiram didn't think it was all that serious if Rachel didn't tell him about it before that moment, but he's starting to have his doubts.

Even though he's a gay man, it's undeniable that this Quinn is a stunning woman. She has perfect bone structure, deep hazel green eyes, silky blonde hair, a slim figure and a certain elegance that he's sure elicits a lot of envy.

Quinn holds out her hand, and he has to tell himself to shake her offer. Her grip is firm, not too tight, but not weak. There's actually a strength in her fingers, and he's oddly impressed.

It's a shame this relationship will never last.

"It's nice to meet you, Sir," Quinn says. "Rachel's told me a lot about you."

Hiram knows he shouldn't, but he can't resist saying, "I'm afraid she hasn't offered me the same courtesy."

Quinn's smile doesn't falter, as if she knows, and he shouldn't feel so uncomfortable because of it. "Well," she says, inviting him to take a seat opposite them. "That's why we're here, aren't we?"

She's too calm; too relaxed, and Hiram is unsettled by it. She has to be hiding something. They always are. She'll try to take Rachel away from him, because that's what they all want to do, eventually.

Rachel settles in at Quinn's side, the two of them sharing a bench. It's warm out on the terrace, but the sun is hidden behind large umbrellas enough not to require sunglasses. Rachel wants to see Quinn's eyes, anyway. They're almost her favourite part of her.

Quinn taps her knee, and she snaps to attention, asking her father if he would like something to drink.

"We're just having iced tea," Rachel informs him. "We both have to get back to work eventually." It's part of the reason, of course, but she's not about tell him that they're not drinking because she doesn't ever want to drink in front of him in such an intimate setting, knowing what he's had to recover from.

If Hiram realises, he says nothing. Just smiles in appreciation. "That sounds lovely," he says. "Seems like the type of day for it."

Quinn pours from the jug for all three of them, and then adds a slice of lemon to Rachel's drink, because she likes it that way. Hiram knows that, of course, and there's a real part of him that doesn't like that this Quinn seems to know it too.

_A while_ , Rachel said.

Hiram can't stop his eyes from narrowing, and he thinks Quinn notices because she gets this slight crease in her brow.

"Sorry," she says; "did you want a slice as well?"

Hiram feels foolish for a moment. "No, thank you," he says. "I've just never understood the appeal."

Rachel rolls her eyes. "You don't like lemon in your drink, Dad," she says. "We get it."

Hiram smiles fully, because that's his daughter, and he's missed her so, so much. He wishes, not for the first time, it was just the two of them catching up, but Rachel seemed anxious about having him meet her girlfriend.

_Why_ , he doesn't know. There doesn't seem to be anything particularly special about her. She's pretty, sure, in that classic way, and there's a certain intelligence in her eyes that could be disarming, but Hiram knows she'll throw in the towel eventually. They always do. It's practically a given that he'll come out on top.

Rachel rambles through explaining the menu, unsure if this meeting is actually going well. Her father keeps looking at Quinn, and then at her, and then back at Quinn. The day before, Quinn made a teasing remark about how her father's probably now going to know she has sex, which resulted in their doing just that but, God, she hopes that's not what's happening now.

"The gnocchi is supposed to be good," Quinn says, her eyes on the menu in her hands. "Also, Blaine had a falafel the last time we were here and he seemed to enjoy it."

Hiram lifts his head. "Blaine?"

Rachel tenses for a moment. "My co-star," she says, wary of bringing up anything to do with her work. "Quinn and I have been trying to set him up with Kurt, but Kurt is still stubbornly attached to that idiot Sebastian, who really treats him like shit."

Hiram doesn't remember his daughter actively swearing this casually, and he reasons it must be Quinn's influence.

Rachel must notice his raised eyebrows because she says, "Sorry, I just really don't like him."

Quinn nods in agreement, and then asks him if he's ready to order. He is, but he still says he needs another minute, just because he can. He's being petty, he knows, but there's something about this entire situation that makes him want to go home and curl into a little ball. Before he was allowed to leave, they discussed the idea of _change_ quite extensively, and he was convinced he was ready until this moment.

Once they've ordered, Hiram can't resist asking the question of Quinn. "You eat meat?"

Quinn blinks. "Oh, um, yes, I do," she says.

"I see."

While Rachel spent a few years as a vegan, she's just a vegetarian now. Hiram is still a vegan, and there's a part of him that thinks it's rude to eat meat in front of your significant other when they make a conscious choice not to.

"It's just," Hiram starts; "don't you feel bad eating animal carcass in front of Rachel?"

Quinn's expression shifts into surprise at the question, and Rachel frowns.

"No," Quinn says, her tone careful. "I don't. We've talked about it, and Rachel says she's fine with it." She doesn't throw in that she has to carry mints with her at all times, because Rachel won't kiss her after she's just eaten meat. It was a little annoying at first, but Quinn finds it endearing now. Rachel hasn't tried to change her, and she hasn't tried to change Rachel in return. Isn't that enough?

"I am," Rachel says, resting her hand on Quinn's thigh. "It's really only when we're out, anyway," she adds. "We don't have any meat products at home."

Hiram freezes, and Rachel realises she's said the entirely wrong thing. "Home?" he asks, frowning. Does - does that mean they live together?

Rachel sips at her iced tea. "Well, yes," she says, and that's all she's going to say about it. She lives with Quinn. They live together. They have since Quinn's lease ran out on the apartment she shared with her high school friend, Santana, and the two of them decided it was probably time for them to take steps forward in their respective relationships.

Now, Santana lives with her wife, Brittany, and Quinn and Rachel share her apartment as evenly as they can manage. Money isn't a thing they actively discuss, but Rachel realised very early in their relationship that Quinn would always want to pay her way.

It took months for the blonde to tell her that her parents kicked her out when she was still in high school, and she's been attempting to make her way independently ever since. She's _proud_ , and Rachel accepts that. It's something she loves about her, but it's taken a long time to convince Quinn that she likes to buy her things _just because_. Spoiling her is how Rachel shows her love, and it's been a struggle to get Quinn to accept it.

So, Quinn buys groceries and she pays for their movies and three quarters of their utilities, and, while Rachel grumbles about it, she accepts that it's what Quinn needs.

Getting to love her is giving her what _she_ needs, and Rachel intends to spend the rest of her life doing just that. She thinks it'll be different once they're married.

But, yes, they live together, which is something she failed to mention to her father, and she's trying to manoeuvre past it without it getting awkward. This is supposed to go well.

It's going well, right?

* * *

It's not going well, at all.

Quinn can tell from the way Hiram keeps looking at her, as if he's not convinced she actually exists, and not in a good way. Sometimes, Rachel gives her a similar look, but that's usually because she thinks she's magic.

The tension eases somewhat when their food arrives and, if Quinn is self-conscious about the way Hiram turns his nose up at her steak, she doesn't visibly react. She's unsure what she's done to insult him, but there's something about this situation that seems inevitable.

It doesn't take all that long for her to realise they're never going to get along, regardless of what she does, because it's never actually going to be about her. It'll always be about Rachel, and Quinn thinks she should just accept she's going to have a less than ideal relationship with her girlfriend's father.

It's sad, really, because she was looking forward to having at least one parent like her. Her own don't.

But, Rachel looks sort of happy, if a little nervous, and Quinn won't ruin this for her. It's been a long time coming for her, given the mystery behind her relationship with her father, and she knows this is a very big deal.

Which really means she suspects she knows what's coming.

Soon, maybe.

God, she hopes it's not today. In this moment.

Rachel does most of the talking, occasionally dragging Quinn into conversation, and she's always polite about it. It's just that Hiram doesn't talk directly to Quinn, as if she's just some kind of spectator to a catch-up between father and daughter. She's okay with it, really, because Rachel's smile is wide and her eyes are shining, and this is something she needs.

Quinn will give her the world, if she could.

She's trying to, at least.

At some point near the end of their meal, Rachel squirms in her seat, and Quinn smiles at what that very obviously means. Rachel rests a hand on Quinn's thigh, leaning into her slightly.

"I need the bathroom."

"It's all that iced tea you've been drinking," Quinn teases, her voice affectionate. "Go on, before you make headlines."

Rachel's eyes widen. "Oh, my God, can you imagine?"

"I'd rather not."

Rachel just presses a quick kiss to her cheek, and then gets to her feet. "Excuse me, Dad," she says. "I need to visit the ladies' room. I'll be right back."

Hiram watches her go, wondering if his conscience will make him keep his mouth shut. He's sure he's not reading Quinn wrong, and whatever feelings he's having about the woman have to be returned. If she's as intelligent as her eyes suggest, then she must have picked up on it.

Which is why he clears his throat to get her attention.

"Listen here," Hiram finds himself saying, and Quinn looks up from her drink. "I think it's become abundantly clear that we don't like each other."

Quinn looks momentarily thrown by his directness. As if she's surprised he would pick up on that from her end.

"Rachel is my baby girl, and nobody will ever be good enough for her," he says. "She deserves the best of the best, and I don't care if you save babies for a living or fight the crusade, but we both know that's not you."

Quinn blinks slowly, and then surprises him by actually looking amused. "Do you even know what I do for a living?"

Rachel returns before he can respond, and Hiram feels off-kilter again when she leans into Quinn's side and whispers something in her ear.

Quinn nods once, and then checks her own phone, showing the screen to Rachel, and she sighs in response.

"Will you - " she starts to ask.

"Yes," Quinn says immediately. "I don't mind. I have some time before my shift starts, anyway."

"Catch a nap if you can," Rachel tells her, her fingers trailing along Quinn's bare arm.

Hiram watches, feeling like a spectator, completely locked out of their little world.

Quinn turns to Hiram. "I'm sorry to leave like this," she says, but she doesn't sound sorry at all. "Kurt's in crisis."

"He's _always_ in crisis," Rachel says with a fond roll of her eyes.

Quinn quickly gathers her things, and Rachel stands when Quinn does. Hiram stubbornly remains seated, and Rachel's brow furrows a little at the display. She thinks he must be a little tired.

If Quinn notices, she says nothing about it. "It really was nice to meet you," Quinn says, ever polite. "I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again very soon."

Hiram hopes not, but she's probably right.

Rachel walks with her away from the table, her hand on the small of Quinn's back. The contact is intimate in a way that's familiar, and he can't put a finger on the anxiety that's building in his chest.

_A while_ , Rachel said.

They've been dating for a while. How long is 'a while,' when they can have silent conversations and already just _know_? If he remembers correctly, he and LeRoy established that kind of relationship well after their first year together, but there are all sorts of levels of intimacy. Is that how long 'a while' is?

It's the question he wants to ask when Rachel gets back, but the one that comes out, instead, is, "What does Quinn do for a living?"

Rachel startles at the question, as unexpected as it is, but then she smiles this dreamy little smile that makes his chest ache. "She's a paediatric surgeon," she says, and she sounds so proud.

She _is_ proud.

Quinn has already declared her specialty, and she has the pickings of the country for her fellowship, but she's made sure Rachel knows she'll definitely stay in New York, even if she has to move to a different hospital.

They live together now, and Rachel intends to make their relationship the most official it can get as soon as possible.

"A paediatric surgeon?" he echoes, suddenly understanding Quinn's amusement. She _does_ save babies.

"Yes," Rachel says. "She's very good at her job."

Hiram has questions, but he's afraid they'll come out as accusations. Maybe they should stop talking about Quinn, altogether, which is why he blurts, "I have a sober companion."

"What?"

"The facility recommended it," he says. "She's going to be living with me, making sure I eat regularly and take all my medications on time." He blinks. "I think I need the company."

Rachel drops her gaze, sudden guilt blooming in her chest. It always happens, even without her approval. She doesn't _want_ to feel this. Quinn repeatedly reminds her she doesn't have to feel guilty for trying to live her life, but it hasn't quite sunk in. She doesn't know if it ever will.

"Who is she?" Rachel asks.

"Her name is Holly Holliday."

Rachel can't help her smile. "Really?"

"I know," he says, smiling back. This is better. It's so much better when it's just the two of them, and he would be perfectly content not to speak about Quinn ever again, but Rachel eventually brings her up, just seven minutes later.

She seems nervous as she asks, "So, what do you think of Quinn?" and Hiram wonders again how long 'a while' is.

Hiram takes his time. "She's important to you, isn't she?"

"I love her," Rachel says, barely hesitating. "I'm in love with her."

He blinks. "A while, you said?"

Rachel can't meet his gaze, the guilt multiplying exponentially. "It's been more than a year, Dad," she finally says, almost whispering. "I'm - I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I just wanted you to focus on you and getting healthy again without having to worry about my budding relationship."

"More than a year," he echoes, frowning slightly. "You've kept her a secret for more than a year?" He pauses. "Or, you've kept _me_ the secret?"

Rachel's gaze snaps up. "What? No," she says. "Quinn's known about you for months. I just - " she stops, sighing. "Things were complicated, and I just needed - " she stops again, because she really doesn't know what to say.

Hiram doesn't know if he's taking pity on her by asking his next question, but he still does: "Why today?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why today? Why am I meeting her _now_?"

Rachel shifts in her seat, and then clears her throat. "I know you're just meeting and I realise this must all be a little much for you, but..." she trails off, trapping her bottom lip between her teeth. "I want to marry her," she finally declares.

Hiram thinks he handles himself well, because he doesn't actually visibly react, even though something explodes inside his chest and his brain and his stomach. "Oh," is what he manages, and Rachel's smile widens.

"I mean, I think I've known I want to marry her from, like, our fifth date," she says, and she sounds so young and happy and in love, and he hates that he hates it. "She's wonderful, Dad. She's deep and broody, but she's so soft and she loves children so much. I bought the ring a while ago, and I've been planning how I'm going to ask even longer than that. I'm impatient now. I just - I want to ask her already, and just start living this life with her, but I - I couldn't do that without having the two of you meet first. It wouldn't have felt right." She sucks in a breath. "So, I need to know what you think of her."

Hiram knows she needs him to say something along the lines of _she's wonderful_ or _she's great, I can see why you love her_ , but what ends up coming out of his mouth is, "She's taller than you."

Rachel's smile dims, fading to nothing. "Oh, well, yes, she is."

He takes a deep breath to gather himself, but it barely works. "How did you two meet?"

Rachel shakes her head as if to clear it, and then leans forward, less thrown than she was a moment ago. "There was a bit of an accident at the theatre, and we ended up in the Emergency Room, and she was there," she says.

"I thought doctors weren't allowed to date their patients."

Rachel tilts her head to the side. " _I_ wasn't the patient," she says, her voice steady. "Dad. Dad, do you not like her?"

Hiram's head and heart suddenly clash, because the last thing he wants to do is disappoint her, but he still wants to protect her. He knows what's best, of course, and the answer to the question is yes, he doesn't like her.

"Dad?" Rachel says, and her voice comes out so small. She sounds so young.

"I don't even know her," Hiram says, choosing it as the safest way to go at this point.

"Okay... but what's your first impression?"

"She's very pretty, Sweetheart." He knows he needs to give her more, but the words aren't coming out. He just can't bring himself to say them, and he wonders which one of them he's doing a disservice by holding back on his true thoughts.

Rachel still looks apprehensive, but she lets it go. It helps that her phone buzzes on the table, and she quickly checks it, sighing in relief.

Hiram raises his eyebrows in question.

"It's Quinn," Rachel explains, quickly typing a reply. "Crisis averted."

"Is it about Kurt and this Sebastian?"

Rachel nods. "Quinn's been offering to talk sense into him, and I think it's time," she says, frowning slightly. "She's better at this kind of thing."

"What kind of thing?"

"Making sense of things," she answers. "She's logical, realistic and serious."

"Not like you?"

Rachel chuckles softly, her head shaking as she sets her phone aside. "Not like me, at all," she says. "I'm too emotional sometimes, and Quinn just manages to balance me out. We... work."

Hiram looks down at his food. Rachel is trying to tell him something very important, but he can't help feeling that he's missing it completely.

"I want you to know her, Dad," she says, suddenly sounding very serious. "I'm going to ask her to marry me and, I know she hasn't said yes yet, but she's going to. We're going to get married and she's going to be in my life for forever, and I need you to know her, okay?"

Hiram says nothing. What can he say? He doesn't want to know this woman who will inevitably take his daughter away. No. He has to make sure that doesn't happen. And, if pretending is the only way to ensure he can remain close enough to enact his plans, well, then, that he can do.

"Dad?"

"Okay," he finally says, and he tries not to feel too guilty at the sight of his daughter's blinding, relieved smile.

* * *

Holly Holliday is already waiting for Hiram when he returns to the Brownstone where he lives, her suitcase and duffel on the steps beside her.

"You're late," the blonde woman says, and he suddenly wishes she weren't blonde.

"You're early."

"Where were you?" she asks as she gets to her feet and shifts to the side to make space for him to walk past and unlock the door.

"At lunch," he answers vaguely, inserting the key and opening the door. He turns to help with her things, but she doesn't seem to need it.

Holly follows him inside. "By yourself?" she asks.

"No," he says, dropping his keys into the bowl in the foyer. "With my daughter." He doesn't mention Quinn, because she may as well not exist.

"Ah."

Hiram gestures towards the stairs. "Your room is the first on the right," he says. "Bathroom is just opposite. I put on fresh sheets."

"Thanks."

Hiram watches her go for a moment, before he moves into the living room, turns on the television and settles into his armchair.

It's _his_ now, though it was really always LeRoy's. It's one of the only things he kept from the sale of the house in Lima. He and Rachel were all too eager to leave that life behind, but there were still things with which they couldn't part. He's sitting on one of them.

He changes the channel to the news and tries to settle. He feels anxious, and he knows it's to do with Rachel, and with Quinn. This is not an obstacle he was expecting.

It is something he spent some time on in therapy, discussing at length how he would handle it when Rachel would find herself in a long-term relationship. He's not ready. He needs more time. He also needs her to have found someone better than Quinn Fabray.

So what if she's a surgeon? He's encountered horrible doctors in his lifetime. LeRoy worked with so many narcissists, and Quinn could be one, for all he knows. They can be charming when they want to be, and Rachel has been known to be very gullible.

Hiram startles when he hears footsteps on the stairs, unused to having another human being moving around. Holly enters the living room, looking far too relaxed.

"Your daughter, you said?" she asks. "Is she the brunette in nearly every picture in this place?"

Hiram nods, unashamed of it. Putting up pictures of Rachel saved him from contemplating pictures of LeRoy.

"She looks familiar?" Holly says, moving to settle on the couch.

"She's an actress on Broadway," he says, pride filling his voice.

"No shit?"

Hiram shifts. "She's very good," he says.

Holly leans forward. "I'm sure I'll meet her eventually," she says. "Until then, though, I think you and I need to discuss a few things."

"Rules?"

"I like to call them principles," she says, shrugging slightly. "Less frightening that way."

"For whom?"

"All parties involved."

Hiram nods. "I assume you'll be with me twenty-four-seven?"

"When we're not inside here, generally, yes," she says. "First, we're going to establish a good, clean routine, and then we're going to build on trust. I'm not some kind of babysitter, even if my job description might suggest that. I'm here to make sure you can handle living by yourself."

"So, basically, it's as if you're not here?"

Holly nods. "And, once I trust you enough to maintain your own life and take care of yourself, I really won't be."

"Okay."

"Okay," she says. "Now, tell me, where's the food?"

* * *

Hiram receives the text a week later, and he throws his phone against the wall in response. He knows it's not the correct way to react, but he can't help it. Reading the words _She said yes!_ produced a visceral reaction in him.

Holly rushes into the room at the sound, and then frowns at the broken phone lying on the floor. "What happened?" she asks, trying not to jump to conclusions.

Hiram looks calm, but he's raging inside. This is just the start. Rachel sent a text instead of telling him in person, and this is just the beginning.

"Hiram," Holly says, stepping closer to him. "What happened?"

He forces himself to take a deep breath. "My daughter," he says through gritted teeth. "She - she just got engaged."

Holly nods slowly, as if she understands perfectly. "Okay," she says; "do we not like the guy or what?"

Hiram glares at her. "There is no _guy_ ," he says. "And, no, we definitely do not like the woman Rachel has chosen to spend the rest of her life with."

"Right, okay, woman, gotcha," she says, barely missing a beat. "Uh, why don't we like this woman?"

Hiram won't be able to explain it. There's just something about her. Maybe it's that he can tell she has all these secrets, and that's definitely not what Rachel needs in her life. Maybe it's that she could be too good to be true. Maybe it's that Rachel seems devoted enough to her that Hiram can already feel himself losing her. She's just going to slip away, and he's not prepared for that.

"We just don't," Hiram finally says.

"Right," Holly sounds, glancing back at the broken phone. "And, was it worth it destroying your phone over something you have no control over?"

Hiram meets her gaze. "What makes you think I have no control over this?"

"Hiram," she breathes, shaking her head.

"Rachel could be making the biggest mistake of her life," he says, arguing, even though Holly hasn't actually said anything. "It's my responsibility to protect her."

"She's a big girl."

"With the biggest, most trusting heart," he says. "It would be irresponsible of me not to at least check out who this person in my daughter's life is, right?"

Holly looks torn, and she tries very hard to put herself in his place. If she had a daughter, she would probably want to know everything she could about said imaginary daughter's future spouse.

"Fine," she relents. "But, we're not doing anything illegal, okay? Just some normal, run-of-the-mill cyberstalking, okay?"

Hiram nods, as he moves to sit in front of his laptop at the dining room table. He was a prosecutor once upon a time, so he knows how to do research about people, but this is a little different.

"What do I do?"

Holly rolls her eyes as she drags a chair to sit beside him. "Why don't you just type her name into _Google_? It's as good as any place to start."

Hiram hesitates for a moment, and then does just that. He's not sure what he's expecting, but it's actually quite a bit. There are links to her social media accounts and other links to her work profile on her hospital's website, links to research papers and surgical articles with her name, other links to articles from Yale newspapers and a few other things.

"Well," Holly says, taking it all in. "She definitely seems like the Devil's incarnate." Her sarcasm is unmistakable, and he definitely doesn't appreciate it.

Hiram ignores her as he opens the link to Quinn's work profile. He assumes he'll get the most information there, and he's not wrong. Her hometown is listed as also being in Ohio - strange - where she graduated high school early. Next, she apparently fast-tracked through what was supposed to be four years of Undergrad at Yale before attending medical school at Columbia. From there, she joined the residency program at Mount Sinai, and that's where she's been for the past five-and-a-bit years, finally declared in the paediatric field.

"Jeez," Holly says. "If you won't let your daughter marry her, can I?"

Hiram switches to Quinn's social media accounts. Her _Facebook_ isn't all that active, with the last individual post being her changing her profile picture to one of only her sitting at a table in some restaurant, sunglasses on and steady smile on her face. Her cover picture is one of her and two other women, one blonde and one Latina, and Hiram makes a mental note to do a more thorough search at a later time - when Holly isn't looking over his shoulder.

Quinn's _Twitter_ is worse. There's literally nothing to learn from it.

It's her _Instagram_ where they hit the jackpot. The surprisingly-public account is littered with pictures of her and of Rachel and of them both and of those two women and of Kurt and there's Rachel's cat and Rachel's apartment and the hospital and other surgeons and what looks like a genuinely genuine woman.

Still.

There's something there.

Something she's undoubtedly hiding.

Hiram can't shake it.

"She's stunning, I'll give her that," Holly comments. "Almost distractingly so. I wouldn't mind having her be my doctor."

Hiram grimaces. "Seriously?"

"Come on," Holly says. "Look at her." She waves at the screen. "I mean, even if you were to ignore her looks for a second, the woman went to Yale and Columbia. She's an honest-to-God baby doctor. She saves children. I don't see what's so wrong with her." Holly looks at him. "Is there actually something wrong with her, or are you looking too closely, hoping there is?"

Hiram sighs. "She's taller than Rachel."

She looks at him as if he's crazy, and he suddenly feels it. "So?"

He shrugs, and then closes the laptop screen, trying to push it from his mind. "So," he echoes, but he has nothing more to say.

Holly eventually leaves him be.

* * *

Hiram just about manages to curb his curiosity until the day Rachel visits. It's Sunday - their day - and he's relieved it's just her when she comes through the door to find him sitting in the bay window in the living room and reading a novel.

"Hi, Dad," she says, smiling so widely and freely that he knows it's not all to do with him. "What are you reading?"

"Grisham."

Rachel rolls her eyes. "You and your courtroom dramas," she says. "You'd definitely have a lot to talk to Quinn about."

It takes everything he has to keep his smile on his face as he closes his book and gets to his feet to give her a hug. He's missed her. He always misses her.

"Have you eaten?" Rachel asks as she moves towards his kitchen. "I can whip up some eggs for you."

"What about you?"

"Oh, I already ate," she says, almost offhandedly. "Quinn and I usually grab something on the way to church."

Hiram drops his book and it lands with a thud on the floor. "You go to church?"

"What? No." She lets out a laugh. " _Quinn_ goes to church. I just accompany her there, and then leave. I mean, I've gone in with her a few times, and she's been to Temple as well, but it's not really my thing."

"What happens if you get married?" Hiram finds himself asking.

" _When_ ," she clarifies with a slight frown. "And, what do you mean?"

"Will one of you convert?"

Rachel pauses, stopping with her pattering around the kitchen. "I don't know," she says. "We haven't really discussed it."

"What about your children?"

"Dad," she says. "We still have time for all of this. Now, do you want breakfast or not? It's a one-time offer. Or two, really."

"Holly already made something," he says, somewhat distractedly.

"Ooh, speaking of, do I get to meet her today?"

"I don't see why not," he says. "She's upstairs right now, but she should come down eventually." He moves to sit in his armchair. "What did you want to do today, anyway? I'm not feeling up for going outside."

Rachel glances out the kitchen window at the dark sky. It's a bit of a gloomy day, but she knows it's important to get her father out of the house. "Hmm," she muses. "Tell you what, why don't we play some chess? If I win, we go for a long walk. And, if you win, we go for a short one."

"I don't really see how that works in my favour at all."

"Just humour me."

Hiram sighs dramatically, but his smile gives him away. "I would do anything for you." There's more he wants to say, but he doesn't think she's expecting some kind of heartfelt declaration. He just wants her to know how important she is to him. Everything he's ever done in his life is for her health, benefit and happiness. He knows best, after all.

* * *

Rachel wins.

Of course she wins, because she learned all her tricks from LeRoy, and Hiram is a bit of a chump.

She raises her arms in triumph. "Hah, okay, get yourself ready, you owe me some fresh air," she says, getting to her feet and stretching out her limbs. "I'll grab us some water bottles for the trip."

Hiram does as he's told. As much as he grumbles, he positively loves this bossy, unassuming side of her. She's never quite managed to outgrow it, even in her later twenties, and he's relieved it's something even Quinn hasn't managed to change about her.

There are other things, though, he's starting to notice, and he wishes it would all stop. His daughter is supposed to remain _his_ daughter, and he needs to put an end to this ridiculous relationship before he loses her completely.

But, he's going to worry about that later. Right now, he's going for a walk with his daughter, and he's planning on enjoying it.

Which he does, right until the moment they step back into the house and Rachel brings up the one thing he's known she's wanted to say since she started fiddling with the hem of her sweater.

"We're having an engagement party," Rachel says, casually unwinding her scarf from her neck. "This coming weekend. At our apartment. I know you don't really like social gatherings anymore, but we would really like it if you were there. Even if it's just for a little while. Holly can come, of course. There's just going to be a few snacks, a few toasts, maybe some lunch, and then it'll be over." She sighs. "I mean, if you don't want to, it's okay," she offers. "I know you don't like to visit me at my place, but - "

"I'll be there," Hiram suddenly declares.

Rachel's eyes snap towards him. "Really?" she asks, and she can't keep the surprised excitement out of her voice.

"Really," he confirms.

Rachel practically squeals, and then throws herself at him, getting a laugh out of him. "Thank you, thank you," she says. "This is going to be perfect. All my favourite people in the same place."

Hiram can't help the flash of fear at the prospect of being in a room filled with strangers, and he's halfway to declining when they both hear footsteps descending on the stairs. He's both relieved and disappointed to see Holly appear at the bottom of the steps, her face displaying a knowing smile.

"Is that the famous Rachel Berry I hear?" the woman says.

Despite herself, Rachel actually blushes. She's famous in certain circles, sure, and she adores praise, but there's always been something about real people knowing who she is behind the Broadway actress that makes her feel like a pubescent child.

She lives for this.

"Hi," Rachel says when she gathers herself. "You must be Holly."

"Guilty," she says, putting out her hand for Rachel to shake. "I've heard a lot about you," she adds. "I believe congratulations are in order."

Rachel's smile splits her face. "Oh, well, yes, thank you," she says. "I'm just relieved she said yes." She pauses. "My dad did tell you she's a she, right?"

Holly nods. "He did, yes."

"Oh, okay," she says. "Well, we were just discussing our engagement party. You're, of course, welcome to come. It's just a small thing, family and friends, at our place."

Holly barely hesitates. "If Hiram's there, then so am I."

Rachel beams at them both, her excitement practically radiating off of her. "That's great," she says; "you have no idea how much I'm looking forward to it."

It takes Hiram longer than usual to shake his guilt once Rachel leaves. It doesn't stop him, however, from looking a little deeper into this Quinn Fabray. There's something she's hiding. There always is.

Before he can stop himself or overthink anything, he compiles a short email to one of the private investigators he worked with when he practiced Law, asking him to look into Quinn, and tells himself he's doing it for Rachel's protection.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

Quinn places a hand on Rachel's hip, her arm around the small of her back, and Rachel leans into her, suddenly wishing she could feel those fingers on her skin. "I think this is the part that sucks about having doctors as friends," Quinn murmurs, pressing her lips to the side of Rachel's head. "Never can quite get them all out of the hospital at the same time."

Rachel turns her head to look at her, unable to resist giving her a chaste kiss. "I still think the turnout is quite good," she says, noting that their living room is rather full of people.

"Is your father here yet?" Quinn asks, forcing herself to ask the question, even though she'd happily never bring him up.

Rachel stiffens for a beat. "No, he's not."

Quinn squeezes her hip. "I'm sure he's on his way," she says, aiming for reassuring and succeeding.

Rachel breathes out, relaxing slightly, now that Quinn has said the words. She turns her head towards Quinn, seeking a kiss, and the blonde is already there, smiling as she presses her lips against Rachel's.

It's supposed to be a quick peck, something to reassure her, but Quinn chases her mouth when she pulls away, and they end up five seconds away from full-on making-out by the time Santana makes a comment about it.

Quinn giggles softly as she breaks away, her free hand automatically reaching up to wipe the lipstick from around Rachel's mouth.

"I want to hear about the proposal," Brittany says from behind her glass of champagne. "Quinn has been so hush-hush with the details." She sighs dreamily. "I bet it was romantic."

Rachel and Quinn exchange a look, and then burst out laughing.

"I wish," Rachel says. "I definitely tried for romantic, that's for sure. Life just... wasn't having it."

Quinn shakes her head. "It was lovely, baby," she says.

"There's no need to lie, Quinn," Rachel says. "It was a disaster."

"But adorable," Quinn says. "Just, gross, I guess."

Santana lets out a sound of indignation. "Wait, then, this I _have_ to hear," she says. "Why was it gross? You can't just leave us in the dark like this. I need stories to tell your future children."

Quinn rolls her eyes. "We both know you're popping out kids before we're even down the aisle," she says.

Santana exaggerates a gasp. "Don't you dare say such a thing."

"Just tell us the story already," Kurt says from somewhere behind the small crowd gathered in the living room of their shared apartment. Only the very important people in their lives are here, and neither of them would have it another way.

Rachel sighs. "We were supposed to go to dinner," she eventually says. "I mean, I made reservations at her favourite restaurant, bought her favourite flowers, picked out her favourite dress and had it all planned to perfection." She shakes her head. "I just conveniently forgot about the dinner we had the night before, which was... suspect, at best."

Quinn laughs softly.

"It caught up to me late, but Quinn ended up being sent home from the hospital because she was vomiting all over the place."

Santana snorts. "I remember that," she says. "You looked like death, babe."

"Felt like it," Quinn mutters.

"So, of course she wasn't up for going anywhere," Rachel continues. "I had to... readjust, as it were. I mean, I thought a proposal might make her feel better, because she just looked so miserable. It was supposed to be romantic in its own way, you know. I drew her a bath and everything."

"There were lots of bubbles," Quinn interjects.

Rachel nods. "She was in her robe sitting on the edge of the tub when I started waxing poetic about how much I loved her and wanted to grow old with her. I was telling her that this was my taking care of her and I was ready to promise to spend the rest of my life doing the same."

A few people 'aww' at this bit, and Rachel chuckles.

"So, there I am, on one knee, ring in hand on the bathroom floor, telling her how lovely and wonderful and kind and caring and smart and sarcastic she is, when - " she pauses, laughing. "God, it was gross."

"I puked," Quinn says. "And then she puked, and it was everywhere, and I answered yes before she even asked the question. Because, God, if we can survive puking on each other, then we're definitely meant to be."

There's a smattering of laughter, and then Santana says, "Dudes, no, please never tell that story ever again."

Rachel flushes, and Quinn squeezes her tighter.

"Seconded," another voice says, and Rachel jumps at the sound. Her eyes track the voice, and then she forces herself to suppress a squeal at the sight of her father.

He came.

He actually came.

She shoots a smile at Quinn, and then ducks out of her embrace to rush towards Hiram. This is the first time he's ever even been to her apartment for an extended period of time, and it's the first time he'll be meeting her friends and cast mates.

He's never even actually met _Kurt_ before.

Rachel throws her arms around his neck in excitement, and Quinn watches with a fond smile from her position. She's unsure how she actually feels about Hiram Berry, but she loves the way Rachel gets all girly and giggly about her beloved father.

Quinn was once that way about her own, but she's learned some hard truths about him since then.

She hangs back as Rachel talks at her father, and then very carefully introduces him to some of their closest friends. She feels content in a way she hasn't felt since -

Well, since ever, she supposes. Only Rachel makes her feel this way.

Quinn just sips at her wine and watches the party go on around her, the truth of what her life is settling into her bones. She's getting married, to the woman of her dreams. If anyone ever told a fourteen-year-old Quinn Fabray _that_ , she's sure she would have exploded.

Now, though, Dr Quinn Fabray is happy and settled and ready to tie her life to her forever love. She laughs softly, because she didn't think she would be this lovesick kind of idiot, but she is.

She definitely, definitely is.

"What are you smiling at?" Santana asks, appearing at her side with a fresh glass of wine and a mini-quiche held up to her mouth.

Quinn flushes. "I'm happy, San," she says quietly.

Santana bumps her hip. "You look it," she says, humming softly. "It's disgusting."

Quinn just rolls her eyes, choosing not to respond.

"So, you met the elusive Dad, huh?"

Quinn nods, her smile flickering slightly. "I'm not sure he likes me all that much," she says.

"Nonsense."

She laughs, shaking her head. "No, I'm pretty sure he doesn't like me. He practically told me to my face."

Santana frowns. "Why? You're a catch."

Quinn rolls her eyes. "That's not what you said yesterday."

"Yesterday, you scrubbed in on a surgery that was mine," she huffs. "Like, I'm still pissed at you."

Quinn grins at her, totally unapologetic. "And, it was epic."

"I hate you."

Quinn drapes an arm over her shoulders. "I'm Paeds, and you're Cardio, babe," she practically sings into Santana's ear. "You made your choice, so just - " she stops quite suddenly when Rachel appears in front of them with Hiram and a blonde woman in tow.

Rachel gives them an amused look, and Quinn blushes as she reclaims her arm. "Dad," Rachel says, "you know Quinn, of course, and this is her best friend, Santana. They work together."

Hiram smiles brightly and holds out his hand for Santana to shake. "It's wonderful to meet you. I believe I just met your lovely wife, Brittany."

"That's her," Santana says, her voice sounding careful to only those who know her well. "Likewise, by the way. Sometimes, Berry won't shut up about you."

"Santana," Rachel admonishes, blushing.

Hiram laughs, this full belly thing, and Quinn wonders what it is she did to make him dislike her beyond falling in love with his daughter.

"This is Holly," Rachel says. "She's, um, a friend," she adds, awkwardly. "Holly, this is my fiancée - oh my God, it's so amazing to say that - Quinn Fabray."

Quinn smiles, ever polite, and holds out her hand.

Holly smiles, wide and genuine in a way that could make up for Hiram. "Jeez, Rachel, you definitely hit the jackpot with this one, didn't you?"

Quinn blushes, which just gets deeper when Rachel crosses towards her and tucks into her side, an arm sliding around her waist. Quinn startles a little at the obvious affection, and she's all too aware of the sudden, heated glare Hiram shoots at her. It lasts just a moment, and he manages to school his features before Rachel can see.

Quinn just closes her eyes and presses her lips to Rachel's head, her own arm wrapping around her shoulders. Maybe he just needs time. Time to get used to the idea of her.

Santana presses against her other side, whispering, "Holy shit, you're totally in for it, Q."

Quinn hums in acknowledgment, her jaw setting. It's fine. She's nothing if not determined. Her sexuality obviously isn't the problem, and, really, that's usually the only thing some people don't like about her.

She's going to get him to change his mind. She's going to wear him down, and she's going to enjoy every second of it.

* * *

"I like her," Holly declares when she and Hiram get back from the engagement party. "She's smart and well-spoken, funny in a really understated way. She's really quite stunning, as well, and she was the perfect hostess. It's also obvious she adores Rachel."

Hiram resists the urge to scowl at the sound of Holly's excessive praise. "Don't you get the feeling it's all too good to be true?" he asks. "As if she's trying too hard."

Holly shrugs out of her jacket. "If she is, it's probably because she just met her girl's father," she points out. "You definitely aren't helping by being all... aloof."

"I was not."

Holly gives him a very significant look. "You were present and animated with everyone but her. Even to that Sebastian prick who actually hit on me, even with his boyfriend just a metre away. If you meant to send Quinn a message; I can assure you she received it loud and clear."

Hiram says nothing.

"You're lucky Rachel was too excited to notice," she says. "You're also lucky that it's doubtful Quinn is going to bring it up to Rachel."

He purses his lips, unwilling to admit to such a thing as luck. "She's smart, I'll give her that."

Holly shakes her head. "I would be careful," she says, starting for the stairs. "Sooner or later, your luck's going to run out, and then what are you going to do?"

"She's hiding something, Holly," he argues, as if it excuses everything.

"Maybe she is," Holly allows. "But, aren't you, as well?"

Hiram frowns. He's hiding nothing.

"The woman is allowed to have secrets," she says. "If there's something _you_ don't know; that doesn't mean Rachel doesn't."

"She doesn't," he insists, and he's certain of it.

Holly sighs. "Just be careful," he says. "I'm going to bed. You should too."

He wants to argue just to be difficult, but he rather yawns, sighs, and then follows her up the steps.

* * *

Hiram doesn't hear much more about Quinn or the wedding from Rachel for at least another three weeks. He doesn't see his daughter as often as he wants, but she still visits every Sunday (after she has breakfast with Quinn, on their way to church). Quinn is never with her, and Hiram takes that for granted until one Sunday, when Quinn pops up behind Rachel as she enters the house.

Hiram can't keep the surprise off his face, and Rachel freezes, looking slightly guilty as she stands in the front hall.

"I hope this is okay," Rachel says, suddenly nervous. "I just wanted Quinn to see my room, and we have some news to share."

Hiram takes in the look on her face, and he never wants her to be unsure in her home. This, he blames Quinn for, as well. "Come inside," he says. "It's cold out there."

It is. They're just leaving Winter behind, barely, and the air is still crisp. She and Quinn are still wrapped up tightly, but they start to remove their coats and scarves when he waves them further inside.

"Can I make some tea?" Hiram asks. "Coffee?"

"I'll have some coffee, please," Rachel says. "Quinn will have decaf, though."

Quinn groans. "I don't - "

"No, Quinn," Rachel says, her voice a little stern. "You have to be able to get some sleep when we get home. You can drink all the coffee you want during your shift tonight."

Quinn exaggerates a sigh, and then peeks at Hiram over Rachel's shoulder. "Maybe I'll just have some tea, if that's okay?"

"Any specific kind?"

"Green," Rachel responds, at the same time Quinn says, "Earl Grey."

Hiram actually smiles when Quinn rolls her eyes. "I'll see what I have," he says, and then disappears into the kitchen while they remove their shoes and go on a quick tour. He can't quite figure out how he feels having Quinn in his home. It unsettles him, yes, but it doesn't feel as overwhelming as he thought it would.

Not yet, at least.

Holly joins them for their hot beverages in the main living space, the woman directing conversation by asking about the young couple's work and friends. Rachel is animated as she responds, and Quinn is a lot more reserved when she speaks. Hiram can't figure out if it's to do with the nature of work she does or if it's just whom she is as a person. It's probably a bit of both.

"I can get you tickets to the show," Rachel tells Holly, sounding a little hesitant. "If you wanted, of course. The offer stands."

"Thank you, Rachel," she says.

Rachel beams, and then leans back with her coffee, her body pressed against Quinn's side.

"Now you're just taunting me," Quinn murmurs. "Get that coffee away from me, Berry."

Rachel giggles, but doesn't move.

Quinn presses a kiss to the side of Rachel's head, and Rachel's eyes close at the contact. Hiram has to look away, suddenly feeling very out of place in his own home.

"We set a date, Dad," Rachel suddenly says. "For August."

Hiram blinks, caught off guard. "Wow," he says. "That's soon."

Rachel nods, her smile wide. "My contract is up at the end of July, and Quinn will be able to take leave before she begins her fellowship after her Boards. It's really the best time for us." She hums softly. "I'm also really keen to get married, so I don't care if it's only a few months away."

"It's five months, Rachel," Hiram points out. "Weddings aren't easy to plan."

Rachel nods, as if she understands. "We know," she says. "We've already hired a wedding planner, Dad. The Save-the-Dates are going out next week, already."

"You've already done your guest list?"

"We have, yes," Rachel says. "It wasn't very complicated. I made my list. Quinn made hers. We want something small, anyway."

Hiram blinks. "Have you invited any of my family?" he asks. "Any of Daddy's?"

Rachel bites at her bottom lip. "Some," she says. "Just the ones I talk to, anyway. Our family is mainly our friends." She pauses. "I - I don't know if I have to ask this, Dad, but you will walk me down the aisle, won't you?"

Hiram barely hesitates. "Of course, Sweetheart."

She beams at him, and he feels warm all over. Unbidden, he looks at Quinn, whose eyes are soft as she regards Rachel.

"Are you going to have the same?" Hiram asks. "Your father walk you? If this is going to be one of those weddings where both brides walk, of course."

Quinn licks her lips, looking deeply serious. "No, I'm not," she says. "My father won't be attending."

There's something there, he can hear, but Rachel very quickly moves the conversation along before Hiram can read too far into it or ask further questions about it. He does, though, make a note about it, absently wondering if Quinn's relationship with her father is strained, and why.

The visit, itself, isn't very long, and Rachel shuffles Quinn out of there a mere hour later. She explains that she needs to force Quinn to eat and then nap before she has to leave for the theatre for her Sunday matinée. There's something else in that little explanation that makes Hiram study Quinn closely.

There's a lot there, apparently, because Rachel seems stressed; worried about Quinn in a way that's taxing.

It all merely proves how bad Quinn is for his daughter, and he just knows it's going to be easy to gather all the evidence he needs. The problem is going to come in getting Rachel to see what he sees.

"Thanks for the visit, Dad," Rachel says, drawing him into a hug. "We have so much more planning to do, but I want you involved. If that's okay with you."

"Of course, Sweetheart," he says, smiling genially. His eyes meet Quinn's over Rachel's shoulder, and he holds her gaze as he says, "I intend to be very involved."

Quinn says nothing, and barely reacts, which he would commend if he wasn't already figuring out ways to get the woman to do just that.

He's going to get her to react, and then Rachel is going to see exactly who she's so determined to marry.

* * *

When Hiram says he plans to be very involved, he means it.

After he asks Rachel one too many questions about the upcoming nuptials, she just puts him in touch with the wedding planner, Marinette, and his plans are set into motion from there.

Marinette is really a wonderful source of information for him. Particularly about Quinn, who is rather quiet and guarded. The woman is a wealth of information, and Hiram isn't afraid to push for all sorts of answers to his questions.

Which is why it's from Marinette that he learns Quinn isn't even her real name.

Well.

Quinn is actually named Lucy, but she's called herself Quinn since high school, and that is all so much more to dig into. He wants to know why. He needs to figure out what she's hiding. It's there. Right there to be found and exposed and exploited.

Hiram stays in contact with his private investigator, who claims that there's little to learn about New York Quinn. She really is cookie cutter clean, pays all her taxes, hasn't had any trouble with the law except for a handful of parking tickets and makes regular charitable donations to homeless shelters.

The New Haven Quinn doesn't offer anything juicy, either. She participated in sports and charity drives. She worked on the college's paper, graduated top of her class and made a point of participating in all things LGBTQ+.

It's there that Hiram's PI, Bryan Ryan, goes quiet. "There are things," he says. "From her high school days."

"I want to know," Hiram insists.

"I'm still looking into it," Bryan says. "I'll keep you posted."

The call ends before Hiram can question him further, and his curiosity burns. What could possibly have Bryan hesitating? Hiram is chuffed that he's right, of course, because this all means that Quinn has been hiding _something_.

Something big.

Hiram doesn't even have the time to set his phone on the table before it's ringing again. His smile stretches at the sight of his daughter's name, and he answers the call before he can think too much about it.

"Sweetheart, hello."

"Hi, Dad," she says; "are you busy?"

"Never for you," Hiram tells her immediately, because he would drop everything for her, without reason or thought. "What's happening?"

"Well, Quinn and I were supposed to be meeting with our caterers this afternoon, but the hospital's been hit with a mass trauma, and it's unlikely she'll be able to make it," she says. "I was wondering if you'd like to join me instead? The menu is largely vegan and vegetarian, so there are things to eat."

Hiram blinks. "Oh, well, of course I'd love to join you," he says, smiling to himself at his good fortune. "Where are we meeting you?"

* * *

Rachel is already waiting when her father and Holly arrive. The restaurant is one of her favourites, the place Quinn brought her for their second date and the first that Quinn was in charge of. Even though Rachel assured her she really liked her, Quinn was still nervous she was going to mess up somehow.

 _Most of my relationships fail_ , Quinn told her; _if it's not my job, it's generally just whom I am as a person_.

Rachel thinks she fell in love that night, watching the way she ducked her head in embarrassment and shrugged as if it didn't bother her anymore. She smiled then, a little bashfully, and Rachel knew this woman would be very important to her.

All these months later, and she's proven right.

Rachel hugs them both, with happy smiles and enthusiasm. It's Holly who asks after Quinn as they enter the restaurant, and Rachel's smile grows.

"Oh, she's good, thanks for asking," Rachel says. "Bummed she couldn't make it, of course, but she's saving lives, so I can't complain." Her smile falters for a moment, and Hiram catches it, frowning slightly, because it seems like something she _would_ actually like to complain about.

"Hiram mentioned it's a vegetarian menu," Holly says once they've been shown to their table and been presented with their set menus.

"It is," Rachel confirms. "I was willing to accept sustainable fish in the menu, but Quinn insisted. She wants me to be able to eat whatever I want on my wedding day, and our guests will just have to suck it up."

"As it should be," Holly agrees.

Hiram only really joins the conversation when Quinn is no longer the subject, the chef even asking after the blonde doctor when he first comes out the introduce the dishes he's going to be presenting.

Rachel switches to discussing solely the food when it arrives, asking after their opinions as they eat. She makes notes on her phone, humming to herself and bouncing in her seat. She's visibly excited, and her smile is contagious.

"It's all so real now," she tells them, and then sighs contently. "I'm getting married. To Quinn. It's like a dream."

Holly grins at her, and Hiram just about manages a smile, realising that it's important for him to speed up his investigation before they get too far into the plans. It's just four months to go now, and he's going to run out of time to show Rachel how bad Quinn is for her.

It's important she knows.

Hiram is the only one who can tell her.

* * *

The problem is that Bryan doesn't get back to him for another three weeks, and, in that time, there are many other decisions made. A venue is booked, the flowers are ordered, and Rachel is in the middle of fitting her wedding dress.

Hiram doesn't expect to be involved in any of that, so it's a surprise when Rachel calls him to join her bridal party... which is basically a joint bridal party, only without Quinn in attendance at the boutique.

"Santana is Quinn's Maid of Honour, and Kurt is Rachel's," Brittany explains to Hiram. "They decided they're both wearing dresses, and the bridal party is going to be in dresses with rose gold accents."

Hiram nods in understanding.

"Santana's toying with the idea of wearing a suit," Brittany says, leaning over Holly to talk to Hiram while they sit and wait for Rachel to try on her dress. "It might give Quinn a heart attack."

Hiram holds his tongue when the obvious comment wants to slips out. _If she had a heart_. "And you're not part of it?" he asks instead.

"I'm part of the party," Brittany explains, "but only Kurt and Santana will be standing with them." She points to a pair of women sitting on another couch. "I'm sure you met Liz, Rachel's college roommate, and the woman with her is Elise. She works with San and Quinn at the hospital. She's the one who convinced Quinn to take the chance on the relationship."

That sparks Hiram's interest. "She was reluctant?" he asks, and Holly shoots him a look before she gets up to sit with Santana on another seat, leaving Hiram to interrogate a willing Brittany.

"Not at all," Brittany says, grinning at him. "She was just so adamant they remain friends."

"Why?"

Brittany shuffles closer. "Experience," she says. "Her work, the hours. It can be taxing on relationships." She says it as if she has her own experience, and Hiram suspects she does, with Santana. "Quinn is... guarded, prickly, and she took her time accepting her feelings for Rachel. It was kind of funny watching Rachel basically dismantle her. I'm just... so happy right now. That they got to this point; that they're finally picking each other."

Hiram hears her, but he listens to only the parts he wants. It's something. Rachel has obviously been making all the moves in their relationship, Quinn just along for the ride. If Hiram can focus on that reluctance, then he thinks he'll be able to get somewhere with that.

He's still thinking it over when Rachel finally reveals herself, stepping out of the changing area and stopping his heart. She looks amazing. She looks the most beautiful, and he feels tears prick at his eyes as she steps onto the slightly raised platform and looks at herself in the many mirrors.

"Dad," Rachel suddenly says, sounding distraught. "If you cry, I'm going to cry."

"You just look so beautiful," he says, wiping at a few rogue tears.

"Dad."

"I'm sorry," he says, laughing softly. "I just - God, look at you."

Rachel meets his gaze in the mirror. "Do you think - " she stops, and then looks away. Her gaze seeks Santana's next, and she asks, "Do you think Quinn will like it?" in a way that is obvious it wasn't her original question.

Santana nods. "She's going to lose her shit," she says. "She'll be a sobbing mess, Berry. It's going to be disgusting."

"Make sure you have tissues," Elise says, grinning at Santana; "or she's going to use your sleeve again."

Santana shudders. "Honestly, Rachel, your wife-to-be is fucking gross."

Rachel's smile grows impossibly wider, and she says, "My wife-to-be," with the kind of reverence that should fill him with warmth, but rather floods him with dread.

* * *

"Baby."

Quinn lifts her head up from where she's filling out a chart at the nurses' station to spy Rachel walking quickly towards her. "Hey, you," she says, smiling despite her confusion. "I didn't expect to see you tonight."

Rachel reaches her and lifts onto her toes to kiss Quinn's cheek in greeting. "I have a favour to ask."

"What's up?"

"Can you get out of here tonight?"

Quinn frowns, and then glances at her watch for the time. "I mean, I have a couple of hours left on my shift. Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Rachel assures her. "I just - it's my Dad's birthday, and I maybe almost forgot to plan something, so we're going to dinner tonight, and I need you to be there."

Quinn's smile freezes on her face. "Um."

"What?"

"Are you sure it shouldn't just be the two of you?" she asks. "I mean, he'd probably want it just to be - "

"No," Rachel says, and she sounds firm. "You are my family. This is a family thing. I want you there. Can you get out of here to meet me by ten? Pick me up at the theatre after my show?"

Quinn breathes out. "Okay, yeah, sure," she says. "It doesn't seem like it's going to be too busy. I'll get San to cover for me."

Rachel beams at her, and Quinn realises she was never going to deny this gorgeous woman, anyway. "You are the best," she says, kissing Quinn's cheek again. "I love you more than anything and everything."

Quinn just grins, falling even more in love.

"Wear something nice, okay," Rachel instructs. "I know you keep that green dress here."

Quinn rolls her eyes, but agrees anyway. She gets another kiss to the cheek, a squeeze of her hip and another _I love you_ , before Rachel is spinning on her heel and on her way to the theatre.

Quinn watches her go until she's completely out of sight, and then heaves a deep sigh. Stella, seated in front of her, raises curious eyebrows, but Quinn can't even explain the apprehension she's feeling.

Quinn knows Rachel hasn't noticed, but Quinn is very careful about the situations she and Hiram are put into. It's never just them; there are always many other people around. It just seems safer that way, seeing as Hiram has made it quite obvious Quinn wouldn't be his first choice to marry Rachel.

Sometimes, Quinn can't help thinking he's right.

With another sigh, she finishes up her chart, closes it, and then hands it to Stella. "If anything changes, please page me."

"Got it," Stella assures her, and then Quinn is off to find Santana.

The Latina is the only one she's confided in about her troubles with Hiram. And, frankly, it isn't as if Quinn hasn't tried. She has. She always tries to make conversation with him, but ends up talking to Holly instead, and he's always so cold towards her.

She realises it's actually little to do with her and more to do with what she suspects is a perceived loss of Rachel, but it's really casting a shadow over the excitement she's meant to be feeling about her upcoming nuptials and actual marriage.

But, now, the idea of dealing with a hostile Hiram for the rest of her life is making many things unappealing. She wants the man at least to accept her, for Rachel's sake.

Already, Quinn knows tonight is going to be a disaster.

Which, let's face it, she's right about.

Quinn gets dressed up, earning a few whistles from her colleagues, and goes to meet Rachel, punctual as ever, and she receives a deep kiss for her troubles.

"You look beautiful," Quinn murmurs against her lips, which earns her more kisses. She'll happily stand here and hand out as many compliments as she can think of, if it means avoiding dinner with Hiram - and Holly. At least Quinn gets Holly as a buffer, or it would end up as more of a disaster.

Eventually, though, Rachel gets them moving, and Quinn resists the urge to pout. She feels childish, definitely, but she also just wants this to be easy. It should be. She's willing to work through whatever this is with Hiram, but -

Rachel squeezes her fingers, easily getting her attention as they walk. "What are you thinking about?" she asks, sounding only slightly nervous for Quinn's response.

Quinn doesn't think she can tell her the truth, so she reverts to her tried and tested excuse of, "Just some work." She leans into Rachel. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Rachel says, and Quinn can tell she means it. "Anything you want to talk about?"

Quinn kisses the side of her head. "They're talking about… bad outcomes a lot," she explains. "The Chief told us he was going to cap us at ten, seeing as this is the most important examinable year, and I - he was talking to Santana about how she's reached seven already, and I - I don't like the fact that people - our _patients_ \- have been reduced to numbers all of a sudden." She breathes out. "And I know it's all necessary. We're in our final year, and they're really watching us now, but - "

Rachel hums. "You're so precious," she murmurs. "And you're also working with little human beings."

Quinn nods slowly. "I'm sorry," she says. "I don't mean to be a downer."

Rachel stops walking quite suddenly, causing Quinn to do the same. "Don't do that," she says. "We talked about this. I _want_ to hear about your day. I want to hear about your work. I - I'm not her, Quinn. I'm not any of them, so please don't apologise for talking to me."

Quinn turns her body to kiss her, fierce and purposeful, right there on the sidewalk. They don't normally take chances like this, exposing themselves in such a big way. Rachel is famous, but there are also unaccepting people all around them who enjoy butting into their business when it doesn't involve them.

But Quinn needs to kiss and hold her. "I love you," she says against Rachel's lips. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

Rachel slides her arms around Quinn, under her jacket, and just holds her close, tucking her head under Quinn's chin. "We're making it work, right?"

Quinn closes her eyes. "Of course, baby," she says.

"We're getting married."

"We're getting married," Quinn echoes. "We're reaching all these milestones, and I wouldn't want to be doing that with anyone other than you."

"I love you," Rachel says into her collarbone.

"I love you, too." The reply is automatic and true, and that is why Quinn will face anything and everything the world is going to throw at them - even if that includes Rachel's father.

* * *

Hiram and Holly are already seated at the table when Quinn and Rachel arrive, hand-in-hand. Their cheeks are flushed, and Hiram hopes it's to do with the cold and nothing else. Hiram gets to his feet when Rachel approaches, hugging her tightly and just nodding at Quinn, who offers him a polite smile.

Quinn then says, "Happy birthday," with a surprisingly genuine smile on her face. "I hope you've had a good day so far, Sir."

Hiram forces a smile. "It definitely just got better," he says, which is the truth. His daughter is here with him, smiling widely and looking relieved to see him.

They are late, though, and he just knows it's Quinn's fault. Rachel is punctual to a fault, and it's just another note to be made about Quinn's influence. His daughter deserves better than this, surely. Why is he the only one who can see that? He owes it to her to make sure she doesn't make such a big mistake.

Dinner, itself, doesn't start out too badly. Hiram mainly speaks to Rachel, occasionally to Holly, and only directly to Quinn when he absolutely has to. He rather observes her, listening and learning all he can about this woman who has the power to take his daughter away from him. The reality of it is terrifying enough, and he physically stills when Quinn mentions her Fellowship prospects to Holly.

"I mean, we get a lot of offers," Quinn explains, smiling a little uneasily as she sips at her water. Obviously, they've all foregone any alcohol for this little dinner, and, while Hiram won't admit it, he does appreciate it. "There are a few I've considered, but it's my intention to stay in New York, and the hospital prioritises keeping hold of their own doctors anyway."

"Where else have you considered?" Hiram finds himself asking.

Quinn glances at him. "Mayo," she answers. "And Johns Hopkins. They have a brilliant program there."

Hiram doesn't have to be paying attention to hear the mild longing in her voice. It's clearly something she's aspired to, but she's choosing New York, and she's choosing Rachel. Instead of making him feel more secure, it just offers him something he could poke at and see what happens. "But New York's programs aren't as good?" he asks. "I figure you'd want the best training available."

Quinn gives him a curious look, as if she's trying to figure out why he's suddenly so interested. "I'm established here," she says. "I'm already in a great program, working under one of the best in my field."

"But…" he presses.

"But nothing," Quinn says, frowning. "Their interest is flattering, but I'm perfectly happy here. In New York. In my hospital. With Rachel." It's not explicit, but it's there. Quinn is staying in New York for _Rachel_ , and not for her career. It's there, existing in the air among them, and Hiram drinks some water to hide his smirk when Quinn shifts uncomfortably in her seat and Rachel doesn't look at any of them.

Holly eventually clears her throat and gets them speaking again, asking Rachel about how her show went. The topic isn't any better for him, because he's aware that her job is yet another thing that has kept her away. It's been something he's worked on quite extensively with his various therapists, but even he knows he's made little progress in that department. The only reason he accepts Rachel's work is because he knows he'll push her away if he doesn't.

Unfortunately, Quinn Fabray doesn't fall into the same category. Rachel will soon see what he does.

"So, we're getting closer and closer to the date," Holly says, grinning at them. "Any nerves? Cold feet?"

"Nerves, yes," Quinn admits with a small smile, her fingers linking with Rachel's on the table. "But my feet are toasty warm."

Rachel grins at her, immediately leaning over to press a kiss to her cheek. "Either way, I would have bought you the fuzziest socks."

Quinn laughs softly, and then tenses a beat later. Rachel pulls away, frowning, and Quinn digs in her bag for her phone, both of their expressions shifting through a myriad of emotions before Quinn says, "Sorry, I have to take this," and then answers the phone, carefully leaning away. Hiram keeps his eyes on Rachel, who watches the side of Quinn's head a little too intensely as the blonde discusses something probably medical related.

When Quinn hangs up, Rachel asks, "Do you have to go?" as if she's already accepted it.

"Actually, no," Quinn answers, looking equally surprised. "Just needed to check something on one of my patients. Apparently, my handwriting is illegible."

Rachel smiles at her. "You're actually the stereotypical doctor that way."

Quinn shrugs, visibly unapologetic, and she receives another kiss to the cheek for her troubles. If Hiram has noticed that Quinn is rarely the one to initiate affection, he doesn't mention it. Just files it away in his mental'Quinn' folder to be dissected later. There are so many things that are unsettling about this woman, and it is his job to make sure his daughter is aware.

After they've eaten and Rachel has paid - fighting him on it, because it's his birthday and her treat - Quinn suggests they take a walk to a nearby ice cream parlour that has vegan options. Hiram tries not to react to that offer as best he can, because he knows it's not for his benefit, but for Rachel's, who beams at Quinn and reaches up to kiss her cheek. Again.

The evening isn't a complete disaster, and he thinks he's learned more about this woman who intends to worm her way into his family. It's almost unfortunate she'll never make it.

Almost.

* * *

The night changes while they're picking ice cream.

Hiram doesn't really understand what's happening until Quinn says, "Now probably isn't the time," in a voice that's meant for only Rachel's ears. He pretends not to be listening to whatever argument they're having, but he suspects Quinn is already aware he can hear everything. "Can't we just enjoy the night, and you can bring it up later?"

Rachel just looks perplexed. "Why would bringing it up stop us from enjoying our evening?" she asks.

Quinn glances at Hiram, eyes catching. She sighs heavily, and then shakes her head at Rachel before continuing on her own walk, allowing Rachel to slow her steps to fall into line with Hiram. She still looks a little confused by her interaction with Quinn, and Hiram has to worry what it's all about until Rachel starts speaking.

"We're having a joint wedding shower," Rachel explains, and Hiram should know it's about the wedding preparations… for a wedding Quinn is aware he doesn't support, at all. "It'll be something small, at our apartment, mainly just friends and family. We would really appreciate it if you would both be there."

Holly shrugs from her position beside Hiram. "I just go where this guy does."

Rachel looks hopefully at Hiram. "Will you come?"

"Of course," he says, because there wasn't ever going to be another response. It's also the perfect opportunity to ask some questions, apparently. "You mentioned family," he says, almost too casually. "Will Quinn's be there? I would love to meet them."

Holly gives him a curious look, and Rachel freezes for a moment, which is extremely telling.

"It's unlikely they'll be there," Rachel finally says.

"They can't make it?"

Rachel's jaw clenches, but Hiram realises it's for a reason other than that he's asking these questions. "No, they can't."

It's interesting to him, of course, but he doesn't press the issue. He just needs to put it out there, to show his curiosity. To provide him with some kind of excuse when he inevitably does what he's been thinking of doing since the idea first popped into his head. It's brilliant in many ways, he knows.

And the beauty of it is that it goes off perfectly.

* * *

Holly asks, "What exactly is a wedding shower?" when they get home, but Hiram is already reaching for his phone to call Bryan. They have much to discuss, and he has a very specific request for his PI, already knowing it's practically a fool-proof method to derail any existing wedding plans.

Hiram clears his throat. "I suppose it's what they're calling their joint bachelorette party," he says, slightly distracted. "I think. I'm not sure. Marinette didn't mention it to me."

Holly rolls her eyes, and, if he notices, he doesn't acknowledge it. "What are you doing?" she asks.

"Adding someone to the guest list," he murmurs, unintelligibly.

"What?"

He dismisses himself with a wave of a hand, and then heads to his bedroom. He has important things to do.

* * *

Hiram hates the way things are happening so quickly. It doesn't leave him much time to get his plans into motion and learn all he can about the parts of Quinn she's obviously tried to hide.

There is something unmistakably guarded about her that sets him on edge. It exists in the very way she carries herself; as if the secret she bears will hurt rather than heal, and he is determined to figure it out, to save his daughter from some terrible fate.

The way it works out is almost beautiful, and he would feel bad about it if he weren't so set in his mission to prove to Rachel that the marriage she's pursuing is going to be toxic before it even starts.

The couple is saving money by hosting their own wedding shower and various other wedding events leading up to the big day. The bridal party is small, anyway, and they aren't planning for more than eighty people at the official reception.

"The perks of homophobic family," Rachel comments lightly the night before, and something niggles at the back of Hiram's mind. Why would she say that?

It really never quite occurs to him that the reason Quinn's family won't be in attendance isn't because they can't make it, as Rachel initially said, but because they fit into the bracket of 'homophobic,' and it's too late to stop it once things are put in motion.

Not that he thinks he would.

Rachel deserves to marry into a supportive family. If there's anything he's learned from his own marriage; it's at least that much.

The wedding shower is in full swing, the champagne flowing and the party games getting set up, when _he_ arrives, and nobody really seems to realise whom he is until Quinn reacts to the sight of him.

She's standing by the window, arm casually wrapped around Rachel's waist as they talk to a few of Rachel's cast mates, when she sees him, and her flute of champagne actually slips from her fingers, shattering against the wooden floor.

Rachel jumps back in surprise, staring at Quinn with wide eyes. "Baby, what's wrong?" she asks immediately, hands reaching for Quinn's arm.

Quinn looks as if she's seen a ghost, and Hiram can only watch from behind his glass of sparkling grape juice as the man who's just arrived straightens to his full height and practically saunters towards where Quinn and Rachel are standing, frozen.

The room is silent, all eyes on the blond man with the smug, disgusted look on his face, and they're all left to watch in horror as it all unfolds before their eyes.

The man, Russell Fabray, manages to say words such as _you are a disgrace_ and _this is disgusting_ and _haven't you embarrassed us enough_ , before other people are springing to action to defend Quinn, who is throwing back her own visceral words of _what are you doing here_ and _as if your opinion even means anything to me anymore_ , and Hiram didn't even think she could look like that.

There's a sudden slap, and Hiram's eyes snap up to see Quinn holding her cheek and Rachel holding _her_. Three of Quinn's colleagues bodily remove the man, shoving him back, his hatred spewing from his mouth, and Hiram can't decide what he feels in this moment.

Just that it's potent.

When the man has been removed, it's Santana who tells everyone to get back to enjoying the party while Rachel leads Quinn out of the room, probably to her - _their_ \- bedroom. It takes a while for any actual conversation to resume, all of them too surprised by the turn of events, but Blaine puts on a different playlist of music, and the guests somehow manage to reclaim some levity.

It helps that Rachel comes back out a few minutes later, and moves straight towards Santana. Hiram watches Rachel whisper something into the Latina's ear, and then Santana is the one to disappear into the bedroom with some ice, while Rachel continues to do the rounds. Ever the hostess.

If Rachel avoids approaching Hiram for the rest of the evening, he tries not to read too much into it.

Later, when Holly says, "Please tell me you had nothing to do with that;" Hiram doesn't bother to respond.

* * *

Rachel shows up the following morning - Sunday - like clockwork, and she doesn't look much different to the night before. Concern and confusion in her features, sure, but she looks remarkably calm for someone who just had a showdown with her future father-in-law.

It doesn't take him long to figure the wedding is obviously still on, which is disappointing.

Holly is the one to ask after Quinn's well-being, and Rachel releases a hefty sigh in response, practically deflating as she settles onto the couch. Her hair is loose over her shoulders, and Hiram can't help thinking about how young she looks.

"It was a rough evening," Rachel divulges, eyes on only Holly. "We - we haven't had to deal with anything to do with her family in a while." She scrubs her face, takes a breath. "And, we don't even know what he was doing there. Like, how did he even find out about it?" She shakes her head. "Quinn thinks it might be one of my super fans, or something." Her own expression indicates just how much stock she's putting into that theory, and Hiram can only marvel over the fact Quinn isn't immediately pointing the finger at him.

What game is she playing?

Rachel wrings her fingers together. "We don't really have much time to dwell on it, though," she says, and she looks deeply concerned, worried over Quinn's current emotional health. "She has her Boards next month, and it's really all hands on deck to make sure she gets through them unscathed. It's the reason we had the shower this early."

For a moment, Hiram has the vicious thought that, if he can manage to derail her professional life enough, she'll have no choice but to remove herself from this relationship.

No.

Surely, that's too far.

Well, is it any better or worse than inviting her estranged father to her wedding shower? Or even compared to what he has planned next?

Hiram conveniently doesn't spend too much time thinking about it, because he has more plans to set in motion. This one didn't work the way it should have, but he's convinced he's made significant damage to Quinn's armour.

It won't take much more, now.

* * *

"You know we're going to have to talk about this," Santana says, looking over the top of the textbook in her lap as she lounges on a couch in the Attending Lounge.

Quinn doesn't look up from where she's writing out a passage about cell manipulation at one of the tables. "After," is all she says.

Santana puffs out a breath. "After you ace your Boards, or after you get married?"

Quinn pauses her writing, but doesn't say anything.

"Quinn," Santana says through a sigh. "You're going to have to talk about it. If not with me, then with your future wife." She doesn't miss Quinn's flinch, and it just makes her sigh again. "Do you honestly think it's going to get any better once you're married?"

Quinn clenches her jaw. "I'm working on the assumption he'll eventually give up."

"You're not that stupid," Santana says, abandoning the pretence that she's actually studying. "What more do you think he'll do before you even get to the aisle, huh? He called your _father_ , Quinn. Your fucking father."

Quinn can't look at her. " _After_ , Santana."

"After what?" Santana presses. "What else are you going to let him get away with?"

"This is really all he's done," Quinn argues. "I mean, besides being hostile and indifferent, he's never actually _done_ anything."

"And then he went for the fucking jugular," Santana snaps, chucking her textbook aside. "What else, Quinn? What else in your past is he going to dig up that you know you're not ready for?"

"Don't," Quinn warns, and her voice is suddenly hard. "Don't."

Santana deflates instantly. "Quinn," she breathes.

Quinn opens her mouth to respond - though, it remains to be seen what she's going to say - but the sound of her phone buzzing on the table distracts her. She reaches for it immediately, opening the text Rachel's just sent, and then frowns.

"What?" Santana asks, getting to her feet to look for herself.

Quinn's frown deepens, and then she hands the phone to Santana. "She bumped into Jesse St James," Quinn says, her voice a monotone, unfeeling. "She's going to miss dinner because they're catching up."

Santana's shoulders sag, because they both know it's not a coincidence Rachel's ex has just popped up in her life. "What's next, Quinn?" she asks.

Quinn, again, doesn't respond.

* * *

It doesn't take all that long to get an answer to Santana's question, though, because Quinn leaves the hospital later that evening to find her own ex obviously waiting for her in the lobby.

Quinn looks to the skies, because this is really the last thing she needs right now. Or, ever. She left Juliet Marsden behind a long time ago, and she's not even going to entertain this moment.

She'll give it to Hiram, though, because, if she weren't so prepared for whatever was likely to be sent her way, something like this definitely would have thrown her. But, it's because of Juliet and her mother that Quinn is as prepared for this. It's childish, though, because she's already seen off her father - with a bruised cheek as payment, but she's _done it_.

Juliet is nothing in comparison.

Without stopping or even acknowledging the other woman, Quinn just keeps walking, taking out her phone and immediately calling Santana. It's more funny than anything, having Juliet show up here like this. As if dangling past painful experiences in front of her is going to make Quinn give up on the most important relationship in her life.

When Juliet seems to realise Quinn is planning on ignoring her, she rushes to follow behind, and Quinn can't help the poetic justice of it all.

She was always miles ahead.

* * *

It's Elise who texts Rachel - because, of course some of Quinn's colleagues are going to recognise her ex - and Quinn comes home to find Rachel curled up on the couch, a light throw over her legs and soft music playing in the background, with an expectant look on her face.

Quinn sighs at the sight, but she's just glad to be home - and to find Rachel _here_. She dumps her bags by the door, kicks off her shoes and moves towards the couch. She barely gives it any thought as she settles herself on the couch, leaning her back against Rachel's legs, and feels all the tension in her body release.

Rachel waits a beat before she threads fingers through Quinn's hair, carefully loosening it from it's tight ponytail. The silence is welcoming and lovely, and there's really no need for this conversation.

Except, Rachel quietly says, "So, Juliet, huh?" and Quinn heaves a sigh.

"So, Jesse, huh?" she says right back.

Rachel plays with the shell of her ear for a moment. "Tell me it's all a coincidence," she says, tone light, even a little hopeful, even though they both know she's not that naive.

Still, Quinn says, "It's all a coincidence," and it's enough to kid themselves into believing it for a little while longer.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN** : This didn't really turn out the way I thought it would. Honestly, I was going for more of a 'Monster-In-Law' vibe, because Wanda Sykes in that movie just _kills it_. But, that didn't end up happening. Still, do enjoy. Once again, thank you for reading, and I hope you're all doing well.

* * *

**III**

Hiram isn't one to get frustrated.

In fact, he's one of the most patient people he's ever encountered, willing to wait out any plans until the desired ending. Law is sometimes about patience, and he has it in abundance.

The problem is that he's running out of time. There are mere weeks to go until the wedding, and Quinn hasn't reacted at all to anything he's thrown at her.

In fact, she's possibly even _thrived_ , sailing through her Boards without a single hiccup - at least, according to Rachel. Because, obviously, Hiram wouldn't hear it directly from the source. He and Quinn barely interact, but he's been hoping something would push her over the edge enough that this entire engagement farce would be called off.

One way or another, something's going to have to give. He can almost convince himself he doesn't want to go to such extreme lengths, but the situation has reached critical levels, and he's really left with no choice.

It's time for the big guns; for whatever Bryan has found and seems somewhat reluctant to divulge. Hiram knows it has to be good, if it even trips up Bryan. It has to be the thing that proves him right and brings an end to all of this.

It has to be the thing that saves his daughter from this fate.

It has to.

* * *

It's surprisingly easy to get everything in place. An email here, a plane ticket there, and a simple call to Quinn's phone. He wants to talk it out. They got off on the wrong foot, and he'd like to have a conversation with her. Clear the air.

The words taste too sweet on his tongue as he says them, but she agrees to meet him, anyway. Because, she _wants_ to fix whatever this is, for Rachel's sake, and he probably shouldn't use that against her, but he can't help it. She's just so much taller than Rachel.

Hiram grins to himself as he finally hangs up the phone.

It's time.

* * *

"Thank you for meeting me," is the first thing Hiram says when Quinn approaches the table in the restaurant he's chosen for this... conversation. He's slightly buzzing, because he's finally figured her out; finally found the one thing she's been hiding. He's about to expose the skeletons in her closet, and save his daughter from this toxic woman before it's too late.

Quinn doesn't say anything in return, just taking the seat opposite him and looking at him expectantly. When he doesn't speak, she says, "I don't have much time," with slight irritation. "I have back-to-back surgeries this afternoon."

He forgets, sometimes, that she saves lives. Baby lives. "This shouldn't take long," he reveals. "Just wanted to reunite you."

Her already-existing frown deepens. "Excuse me?"

"I'm all about reunions, you see," he says. "You and your father." She flinches. "You and your lovely ex." Her jaw clenches. "And, now, you and your former lover."

"What are you talking about?" Quinn asks, and she looks a potent mixture of confused and enraged.

"There's someone who wants nothing more than to see you again."

"What?"

Hiram waves an arm, beckoning the person who's just arrived towards them, and Quinn turns her head to see who Hiram is talking about.

"Quinn," Hiram says, entirely too casually. Smug, and so, so sure. "I do believe you know Mr Noah Puckerman."

* * *

He expects rage.

* * *

He gets nothing he expects.

* * *

§

* * *

Rachel knows, the moment she steps through the door to their shared apartment, that something is wrong. The lighting is too dim, and the space is too quiet.

It's just wrong.

Quinn is sitting on their couch, her hands clasped in her lap and a pensive look on her face. She looks solemn and serious, and Rachel freezes at the sight of her, wishing she could just turn around and avoid whatever this is.

But, then, Quinn meets her gaze and just sighs.

_Oh_.

"Hi," Quinn eventually says, her voice barely a whisper.

"Hey," Rachel says, matching the volume of her voice. She's not entirely sure why she does it, but there's something so terribly quiet about this moment.

Quinn pats the space on the couch beside her. "Come sit with me for a moment," she says. "There's something I want to talk to you about."

Rachel feels her heart rate spike, and she just knows she's not going to like what Quinn is about to say. "Do I have to?"

Quinn closes her eyes for a moment, and then says, "Yes."

Rachel takes a deep, fortifying breath, and then moves to sit beside Quinn. They're not touching, and Rachel can already feel the gulf between them, suddenly so clear that she's sure they could see it from space. It's just been growing and growing ever since the engagement.

Well, no.

Ever since Quinn met her father.

She knows she's been busy and a little lost in her own head with work and all the wedding planning, but she's tried to be so very careful with the two of them. She _loves_ Quinn, and she thought, maybe, this woman would be the one to stay.

And, she has been, for the large part. Because Rachel can see the lines of stress in her features, but she keeps trying, extending olive branches towards Hiram, but -

"I'm sorry," Quinn starts, and Rachel's eyes immediately fill with tears, because she knows what's about to happen. Quinn doesn't fare much better. "Baby, I'm so sorry." She keeps her hands to herself. "I love you. I love you so much, but I can't - I can't spend my entire life like this. I _can't_." She shakes her head. "I spent _years_ fighting against my own family, and then I fought against the world, and now I'm here, and I love you and I would like nothing more than to spend my happy, boring adult life with you, but I - I can't." She wipes at her eyes. "I thought I could. I convinced myself I could, because anything is worth it, and I'm charming, dammit. I win over _teenagers_ , Rachel. I'm a fucking catch."

Rachel doesn't want to smile, but her lips do quirk upwards, because Quinn really is charming.

"I lost a baby," Quinn suddenly says, blinking repeatedly, and the words sound heavy in the space between them. Of all the things Rachel expected to hear today, that's the last thing.

But, suddenly, a lot more things make sense about Quinn and her drive to save children with such a force that it's hurt her in many ways.

"I never told you," Quinn says. "I - I don't talk about her, because I - " her voice catches. "I don't have stretch marks from it, so I've never had to explain her to anyone, but I was pregnant. It's why my parents kicked me out, but they would have done it if I were gay, so it was really a matter of time, and you already assumed that was the reason, and I just never bothered to correct you. But, I was pregnant and alone and the father, when I told him, just handed me a wad of cash and told me to get rid of it."

Rachel reaches for Quinn's hands where her nails are picking at her callouses.

"I didn't," Quinn says, keeping her gaze on their joined hands. "I made this plan. Santana's family took me in and I saved up the money as best I could. I'm smart, so I got out as quickly as I could, and I had all these plans for us. But, then, I woke up in the middle of the night and… she was just gone. She was _gone_ , Rachel, never to _be_ , and - and I don't talk about her. I don't even _think_ about her if I can help it, and I - I don't - "

"Quinn."

"I love you," Quinn whispers. "You make me the happiest I've ever been in my entire life, and I've never been more sure of anything in my life, but I couldn't even bring myself to tell you about my baby girl until her father just showed up in my life like something out of a nightmare, and what does that say about me? About _us_?"

It's a lot to take in, and Rachel doesn't know how to respond. She - she wants to find this boy and strangle him, and then she wants to hold Quinn in her arms forever.

"Maybe we're not ready," Quinn says, and her voice doesn't give away whether she believes her own words or not. "Maybe we're rushing."

"Quinn, no."

That much, Rachel can say.

Quinn shakes her head and pulls her hands back. She takes a deep breath, as if she's steeling herself for her next words. "I - I think I'm going to take the job in Baltimore," she says, voice steady. "Johns Hopkins is the best offer I've received, and I would be a fool not to take it."

Rachel feels all the air leave her lungs, and she wouldn't be able to speak, even if she tried.

Quinn touches her cheek. "You are magnificent, Rachel Berry," she murmurs. "The world is so, so lucky to have you in it, and I'm sorry I don't get to be the one to experience it all with you."

Rachel reaches for her, determined not to let go. "Wait," she says, suddenly breathless, because this isn't happening. No. "Just, just wait, okay? This is - no - okay. Just, no."

Quinn kisses her opposite cheek. "Maybe it's our timing," she whispers.

"No," Rachel says, almost hissing. "Don't say things like that! This is - no. This isn't happening."

"I'm sorry," Quinn says.

"No," Rachel immediately counters. "That's not - you're _leaving_ me. You can't just - Quinn, we're getting married. We're getting married. I want to spend my life with you. I - we can figure it out. Fuck, we can have the longest engagement if that's what you want. We can postpone the wedding. I just - I _need_ to be with you. Please, please don't do this."

"I'm sorry."

Rachel clutches onto Quinn's sleeves that bit tighter, keeping her in place. "No," she says. "Tell me the truth. Right now. Is this about my father?"

As much as Quinn tries to hide it, she still flinches. She's tried so hard to spare Rachel, because Rachel loves her father so, so much, and she deserves the love of a parent more than the love of a spouse. "This is about me," Quinn forces herself to say.

"Bullshit," Rachel barks, releasing her hold and getting to her feet. "It is. God, it is. What did he do?"

Quinn shakes her head. "This _is_ about me," she reiterates. "If he's helped me see that we're not ready, then, maybe he's doing you a favour."

Rachel freezes, realisation sinking heavily in her heart. "It worked," she whispers, resuming her seat. "You - you believe him."

Quinn looks stubbornly away.

Rachel turns her head back, fingers featherlight on her chin. "I don't care," she says strongly. "I don't care that there are still things we have to learn about each other. I don't care that we're probably going to spend our entire relationship in couple's therapy. I don't even care if you _do_ want to go to Baltimore, Quinn. We'll make it work. I love you, and I want to be with you. I don't care what my father says."

"Yes, you do."

"I don't."

"Rachel," Quinn breathes, and she sounds so, so tired. Exhausted in a way she's never heard, and this is a woman who works excess of eighty hours a week. "He won't stop. You know he won't. I won't do this to us. You deserve to be happy."

"Baby, _you_ make me _so_ happy," she immediately says.

"It doesn't matter," Quinn says, and she sounds defeated. "It's never mattered."

"Then he won't get to be in our lives," she declares, stubborn and defiant.

"No," Quinn says, more tears pooling in her eyes. "Baby, no, that's the last thing I want for you. I want you to be happy, and family is so important to you."

" _You're_ my family," Rachel argues, her voice hoarse. "You are my family, Quinn."

"I'm sorry," Quinn says again. "I'm not enough, and we both know it."

As much as Rachel tries to argue that sentiment, her tongue feels heavy in her mouth, because the idea of giving up her father burns her insides almost as much as the idea she's currently losing Quinn. "Please," she whispers. "Please, please, Quinn."

Quinn, free from Rachel's grip, rises to her feet as gracefully as her trembling legs will allow and puts some distance between them. "I already packed a few of my things, and we can organise a time for me to get the rest of it."

Rachel hears the finality in her voice. Hiram pushed too far, Rachel asked too much and Quinn finally cracked.

It's over.

In this moment, she knows she's lost them both.

* * *

Hiram isn't expecting Rachel's visit.

It's not Sunday.

But, all it takes is one look at Rachel as she storms into the house and glares murderously at him for him to experience such a glorious mixture of feelings that he's unsure if he should be terrified or excited.

It worked.

It had to have worked, or Rachel wouldn't be here.

Holly takes one look between them, and then starts to take her leave, already knowing she doesn't want to be caught in the middle of what's about to happen. She expects harsh words and a lot of fighting. So does Hiram, which is why it's a surprise when Rachel reaches out to stop Holly's escape and holds onto her wrist, keeping her in place.

"Stay," Rachel murmurs. "I need a witness."

Oh, boy.

Rachel lifts her head and meets Hiram's gaze. "I don't know what you want," she says. "I've tried so hard to figure it out, but I can't. So, you're going to have to tell me. What do you want, Dad?"

Hiram tightens his jaw. "I just want you to be happy."

"She makes me happy."

"She's hiding something from you."

"I know," Rachel says. "She told me exactly what that was, and then she told me she's moving to Baltimore."

Hiram blinks. "She… what?"

"I don't know what you did, but you had no right," Rachel says, and there's a harshness in her voice that he's never heard before - let alone had directed at him. "You - you had no right to do that to her. To _break_ her. You claim to know loss, and yet you wave someone else's in front of them, as if their pain doesn't count."

Hiram has words to say. They're on the tip of his tongue, ready to argue the point.

"What would Daddy say?" Rachel asks, and it feels as if he's been slapped. "If he could see you right now, what would he say?" She shakes her head, defeated. "You hurt her. You hurt _me_. So, no, I don't believe for a second that it's _my_ happiness you want. You're selfish, and you just want me for yourself."

Hiram doesn't know how to respond to that, because it sounds something like the truth.

It doesn't matter, because Rachel didn't come for answers, anyway.

"Please don't make me choose," Rachel whispers, her head lowered.

"Why?" he asks, before he can stop himself. "Because you'll choose her?"

"No," Rachel says, and her voice is barely audible. "Because I'll choose you, and I'll hate you for it."

The silence that follows is deafening and severe.

The words are a truth they're now all going to have to face.

* * *

Rachel doesn't know what to do with herself when she leaves her father's house.

What happens now?

God, Quinn is going to Baltimore.

She's leaving.

She can't.

Rachel can't let her.

Except, she doesn't know what to say or what to do.

So, she reaches for her phone, hoping that someone does. There's really only one other person in the world who could possibly know what's going on in Quinn's head, and this definitely wouldn't be the first time Rachel has turned to her in the middle of a Quinn-Crisis.

Santana doesn't pick up the phone when Rachel first calls, but she does send a text when Rachel has called for the seventh time.

**Santana L-P** : _Fuck, Berry, would you stop calling? I'm at work, okay?_

**Santana L-P** : _And I don't know where she is. She called in tears earlier and said something about Puck and Baltimore and I don't even know what else. I can't deal with all this drama right now. I have a surgery now. You lesbians sort out your own shit_.

Rachel doesn't bother replying as she dials Brittany, who hasn't seen Quinn, either. Kurt, who is in the middle of a meeting. Blaine, who hasn't heard from Quinn either. Mike is a dead end, as well. Rachel works through a list of contacts, her own eyes blurry from unshed tears.

It doesn't take her long to realise she's not going to find Quinn, wherever she is.

Still, four hours later, she gets a single text from Santana, and she echoes the sentiment quite viscerally.

**Santana L-P** : _Berry, what the fuck happened?_

* * *

Holly makes them tea.

It's Sunday, and Hiram would usually be spending this time with Rachel, but the brunette isn't here, and Holly doesn't blame her one little bit. Still, she's on alert, because she's a sober companion, and her charge is going through something highly triggering, and she needs to keep a close eye on him.

Hiram hasn't said much of anything since Rachel stormed out of here three days prior. He's tried calling her, but she's ignored all contact. Again, not that Holly blames her.

Holly will admit that she's curious to hear what actually happened between Hiram and Quinn, but she doesn't think she'll ever actually ask. He'll tell her if he wants to.

And, as soon as she sets the tea in front of her, it seems he does.

"She didn't say anything at first," Hiram muses, remembering the moment Quinn laid eyes on Noah Puckerman. "I mean, she reacted to her father quite severely, but she was practically still at the sight of that man."

Holly says nothing; just waits patiently.

"She was pale, actually. Silent. Frozen in a way, like she could have gone her entire life without ever seeing him again. I thought - I thought, this is it, you know? I've finally figured her out, even though I had no idea what I figured out. It was perfect. I knew, somehow, in that moment, that it was over. I won." He pauses. "For some reason, I thought she would put up more of a fight. All he said was 'Hi, Lucy,' and she got to her feet, gave me a sad, pained look, and then walked away."

"She didn't even say anything?"

"Not a word, to either of us." He sips at his tea. "It seemed almost too easy. I didn't think just seeing him would be the thing to do it, and I was riding high until - "

"Until it worked."

"I don't understand why Rachel won't see that I was doing her a favour," he says. "It's obvious Quinn was hiding something, if her reaction to Noah was any indication. I exposed it."

"Exposed what exactly?"

He stutters. "Whatever she was hiding?"

Holly's eyes narrow. "You don't even know," she accuses. "Goodness, Hiram, you brought some _man_ from her past to see her, and you don't even know the way they're connected."

Hiram's jaw clenches. "It got rid of her, didn't it?"

"Well, yes," Holly concedes. "It did. That's what you wanted, isn't it?"

"It is."

"Then there's nothing more to it, is there?" Holly says.

"Exactly."

* * *

By the time Rachel returns home after her show on the first Monday as a, uh, single woman, Quinn is gone.

Every sign of her, just _gone_.

If Rachel didn't have her memories, she could almost be convinced she never existed at all. Before, she used to marvel at the way Quinn so easily slotted into her life, but now it makes her sick. Quinn easily slipped in, and now she's slipped right out and, if the apartment didn't have the lingering smell of her perfume, Rachel would wonder if she imagined the entire relationship.

There's something so devastatingly final about having Quinn's things out of her line of sight. Before, she could look around the room and see her blonde in nearly everything. Textbooks and novels piled up on the furniture, blankets hanging over the arms of the couch and spare glasses always within reach.

Now, it's as if the apartment has lost its heart.

Its _soul_.

Rachel knows she's lost hers, and she doesn't even know what to do with herself. She's tried to keep herself busy, ignoring all calls from her father and Holly, and making sure to call Quinn's cell every few hours, on the odd chance Quinn will actually answer.

Rachel _knows_ she can show up at the hospital. She's almost desperate to do it, but she's always been so respectful of Quinn's job and workplace. Storming into her space won't win her any favours, and, frankly, Rachel doesn't want to be that person who forces someone to talk until they're ready.

But, God, she's still Rachel Berry, which is why she calls as often as she does, desperate to make sure Quinn knows she's constantly on her mind. Because she is. Rachel keeps replaying where it all went wrong, wondering if she could have done something different if she'd just paid more attention to what was happening.

Well, phone calls are all she limits herself to for exactly one week before she gives in to her desire to be in Quinn's presence.

She just needs to _see_ Quinn. Lay eyes on her, even if they don't talk. Just to know she's okay.

That's all.

Which, honestly, is easier said than done.

* * *

"She's not here, Berry," Santana says for the umpteenth time, standing at her apartment door and giving Rachel an exasperated look. "She knew you'd come looking for her here, so of course she's not here."

Rachel tries to keep the devastation off her face. "Where is she?" she asks, needing to know. "She's not here, not with Kurt, nobody. She's not even at the hospital. Santana, please, I need to know where she is."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?" Rachel questions.

"I'm asking what you're going to say or do when you see her," Santana says, looking curious.

"More likely, cry," she admits more to herself. "Try to explain."

"Explain what, Rachel?" Santana asks, which really proves she's talked at length to Quinn about this. "It isn't even about you, and you know it."

Rachel stares at her shoes, chin pressed to her chest like a scolded child. "I didn't see it," she confesses quietly. "Or, if I did, I tried to ignore it. I just - I thought it would work out. I - she was supposed to be the one to stay. We were - _are_ \- stronger than this. I thought she loved me more than this."

"She does," Santana says. "That's the problem."

"How can loving someone too much be the problem?" Rachel finds herself asking, frustrated and so lost.

Santana levels her with a sad, understanding look. "That's a question you should be asking your father," she says, and Rachel _feels_ it in her bones.

They descend into a silence that isn't exactly comfortable, but Rachel can't think of anything to say in response.

"She's in Baltimore," Santana finally says, sighing heavily. "She's visiting the hospital and looking at apartments. She just - she needed a break from the city for a little while."

Rachel has allowed herself to imagine none of it is _real_ until this moment. Like, the 'breakup' could be nothing more than a brief break before they take that walk down the aisle, but the truth that Quinn is in Baltimore, planning for her life beyond Rachel, is paralysing.

They haven't even _talked_.

They haven't even cancelled the wedding. Not that Rachel _wants_ to do that. It's just - it's in less than a month's time, and they aren't even together.

"Oh."

Santana sighs again. "I don't know what to tell you," she says. "I wish I did."

Rachel blinks several times. "You've known the entire time?"

"She came to me for advice," Santana tells her. "Wanted to know if there was actually something she was doing wrong, but - "

"But it's just my father."

Santana shrugs. "Look," she says; "it's obvious there's some underlying issues there that you probably have to deal with, but - "

"What?"

"Quinn has spent a lot of time trying to distance herself from the sixteen-year-old she was," Santana explains. "I know she's talked about it a little bit, being vague about the true reason her family kicked her out, but - " she stops. "I don't know her actual reasons for not telling you, given your relationship, and I tried to get her to open up about it, but you have to understand that the entire thing really messed her up for a long, long time.

"Puck was an asshole of epic proportions, and she's always been sketchy with the whole consent thing, even when she talks about it with me, and after she - after the miscarriage, she kind of threw herself headfirst into her studies, and I still don't think she's really allowed herself to deal with it. And then Puck just shows up out of the blue, and - " she breathes out. "I'm sorry to say this, Rachel, but I fucking hate your father for forcing this on her."

Rachel visibly deflates. "Yeah," she murmurs. "I - yeah."

Santana doesn't say anything.

"Next time you speak to her, please will you tell her something for me?" she asks, watching Santana's expression.

"I can't make any promises," Santana says. "I'm trying not to force her to talk until she's ready."

Rachel licks her lips. "I - if you could _try_ ," she says. "Please. I just, there's just one thing I need her to know, and I don't know for sure if she's reading my messages."

"She's reading them," Santana confirms, which releases some tension in Rachel's body. "She's just - she's not ready to say something in response yet."

"Okay," she says. "Okay, yeah, that's fine, but - uh, please will you tell her that - that I'm still living for the hope of it all."

Santana blinks. "What?"

"When we met, she was a cynic," Rachel explains.

"She's _still_ a cynic," Santana comments, which Rachel ignores.

"On our first date, she kind of called me out on my optimism, and I - I love to wind her up about how I live for the hope of it all, and she - she's been living _with_ me, and I - I know we'll work this out. I know it." It's maybe pathetic, but she doesn't care. "I - I'll wait as long as it takes, and I'm not giving up. If we need the space, then that's - that's what we need, but I love her, Santana. She - she knows that, right?"

Santana sighs. "She knows, Rachel." She pauses. "But, none of it means anything if you can't - "

"My father."

Santana doesn't say anything.

"Okay, yeah," Rachel says. "He's actually my next stop."

* * *

It isn't a Sunday when Rachel next comes by, and the visit is unexpected, to say the least. She's ignored his calls for days now, so her arrival catches them all off guard, and he practically trips over himself when she enters through the front door.

Hiram is sitting at the dining table, typing out the law textbook he's planned to write for years and years. It's just that he's had so much time lately, avoiding Holly's knowing gaze and trying to swallow the sting of Rachel blatantly ignoring him.

He knows he did the right thing. Making sure Rachel knows whatever Quinn was hiding from her was always going to be the right thing to do. That can't be denied. He won't apologise for it.

What's surprising is that Rachel doesn't even ask for one.

Holly makes them tea while they sit primly in the living room, waiting for something. Anything. It's as awkward as anyone would have expected, and it's never quite been like that between them. Not even after LeRoy's death. They drifted together, then, and now they're miles apart.

Hiram doesn't know how to start this conversation. He's got justifications planned in his head, but he needs Rachel to ask the question first. _Why_. It's all he needs to hear, and he'll happily explain all his detailed reasoning.

He's her father.

He knows best.

"I'm performing my last show next week," is what Rachel ends up saying. "My contract is up, and I wasn't planning on signing on again. It's probably for the best, anyway, because I now have to spend the next few weeks trying to convince Quinn my father isn't actually the kind of meddling, destructive parent she now believes you are."

Hiram opens his mouth to protest, but Rachel just raises a hand to keep him silent. It's her turn to speak, and she has a few things to say.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" she asks, rhetorically. "Do you even care?"

Hiram's jaw tightens.

"You know, I had an idea things weren't so hot between you two, but I know to expect that from you, based on past experiences," she says. "Nearly every relationship before Quinn has been... thwarted by you - affected in some way. God, Dad, and you wonder why I waited so long to introduce the two of you." She shakes her head. "I found her. I finally found her: the _one_ , and you - you thought you had to take her away from me."

"She's not good enough for you," Hiram finds himself saying, needing to say the words out loud, so she can _understand_.

"Then, _who_ is?" Rachel snaps, and she hasn't even touched her beverage. "Who? Hmm? Who on this Earth is ever going to be good enough, hmm? Because, I can assure you, Quinn is so much better than anyone I could ever deserve."

"She lied to you," Hiram reminds her. "She hid things from you."

"Oh, and you're the benchmark on honest relationships, aren't you?" she says, and the two of them freeze at the sound of the words, which allude to a time before New York, and before LeRoy's illness.

A time when Hiram considered leaving his marriage, and has never quite dealt with the guilt of sitting his husband down to talk about possibly separating, and getting an admission of a terminal cancer diagnosis instead.

"Is that what this is about?" she presses, because Rachel has always known, though the two of them have never actually talked about it.

Hiram can barely look at her.

"I wanted to say something after you invited her father to our wedding shower, but Quinn begged me not to," Rachel reveals, which sheds light on quite a lot of all that happened following the event. "She told me I shouldn't rock the boat; that the two of you would work it out. At first, I didn't even believe you would do something like that, but Marinette confirmed your inquiries into Quinn's family a few days later." She shakes her head again, her expression pained with lingering disbelief. "She - she loves me so much that she was willing to endure a life knowing her wife's father can't stand her, for reasons unknown. She was willing to do that because all she's ever wanted is for me to be happy, and she knows how much I value my relationship with you."

Hiram just watches her, realising these are words she needs to say.

"Do - do you have any idea what we've been through already?" Rachel asks, rhetorical again. "Do you know what we've gone through to get here? Only to have you come in and ruin everything on some misguided mission to save me from myself?"

"Obviously not," he bites out, unable to stop himself. "I met her a week before you proposed."

Rachel glares at him, the look on her face something so foreign to him. She's never looked at him with such… dispassion and detachment. "I thought about quitting performing before we met," she reveals, and Hiram's breath gets stuck in his throat, because that's not something she's told him before. "You'd already been away for a while, and I couldn't handle the guilt of living my life and achieving my goals when you were still struggling so much. I thought it was disingenuous to Daddy's memory that I could even move on, and I was crippled by the idea of starting this brand new show and living my dream when - " she stops, breathes deeply. "But, then, I met this doctor in the ER, who took one look at our rag tag group of theatre geeks and sighed so heavily that I'm sure she dropped a dress size in the process. I'm certain I fell in love with her on the spot, which she constantly refutes, but - Dad, I _finally_ found her.

"I found her. The woman who makes my heart speed up and slow down at the same time. The woman who has loved me for _months_ , despite my crazy schedule and insecurities and clinginess and… just general persona. The woman who's listened to me cry and worry over you; who's reminded me over and over that all my feelings are valid and valued; who's spent the time learning about me and loving me, regardless of my baggage and in spite of you.

"And now she's gone. She's _gone_. It's- it's like she was never even here. All her stuff is out of our place, and she's leaving the damn city, because - because of some misplaced mission of _yours_ to make sure we go into marriage with no secrets! I - I can't sleep or eat or even breathe properly. Our place is dull and lifeless and cold, and I miss her more than I ever thought possible, and I hate that you've done this to us. I hate that you've forced us into this world of pain just because you haven't managed to deal with your own!"

Hiram doesn't even know what to say to her in this moment.

He was right.

He did the right thing.

"She wanted only friendship from me," Rachel says, eyes on her untouched tea, voice suddenly calm. Broken. "When we first started out, we hung out as friends for almost two months. She - she wasn't ready for something more, having just come out of a relationship with a woman who used her job against her, and who involved her own mother in trying to get Quinn to adjust herself to fit some predetermined image. She _asked_ me, before she agreed to anything romantic, if we would ever end up in a situation like that, and I promised her - I promised her that would never happen to us, and look at us now. Look at what you've done."

It was the right thing to do.

Rachel will recover from this.

She'll see it his way once she's past the hurt.

The silence that exists between the two of them feels like an endless gulf, and Hiram doesn't know what to say in order to bridge the existing gap. Apologising isn't on the table. How can what he's done be wrong when it merely exposed some harsh truths?

It needed to be done, and he's just saving her from a painful revelation in the future.

These are things he's learned from his own marriage. Secrets will tear them apart, and he's determined to keep her from that kind of pain.

Rachel gets to her feet then, fingers fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. She looks exhausted, and he desperately wants to ask her to stay with him. Just, for a little while. Until it doesn't hurt anymore. He's her father. It's his job to make it better.

Hiram says nothing.

"I think it'll be a while before I visit again," Rachel says. "I - I think you need to schedule more sessions with your doctors, Dad." She sighs. "You don't even think anything you did is _wrong_ , and I - I can't keep doing this with you until you see it for exactly what it is."

Hiram can't think of anything to say to stop her from leaving that won't automatically make this situation worse.

So, he lets her leave, and just hopes she comes back.

* * *

Rachel performs her last show on the same night Santana texts, _She's back in New York_. Rachel has tentative plans to celebrate with her cast, but her heart stutters in her chest at the sight of the words, and she makes a hasty excuse to her cast, vaguely mentioning Quinn and receiving a few knowing smiles and good-natured teasing.

God. They don't even know what kind of mess her father's created.

Rachel doesn't know exactly where Quinn is, but she'll hazard a guess she's at Santana and Brittany's place, and, as tempted as Rachel is to go straight there, she doesn't want to show up sweaty and disheveled from the show. She also thinks she needs a few moments to gather her thoughts before she goes barrelling into a conversation she's replayed over and over in her head.

Which is why she gets the surprise of her life when she steps into her - _their_ \- apartment and finds Quinn sitting on the couch. It's something like _deja vu_ coming home to such a scene, and Rachel almost screams at the first sight of the intruder.

_Quinn_.

Quinn is _here_.

Rachel practically trips over herself to get to her, just needing to be closer. To touch her and make sure she's real.

Except that Quinn flinches at her approach, and Rachel freezes where she is, her heart breaking all over again. She doesn't even know why Quinn is here, but she has a feeling it's not to reconcile.

It's only confirmed when Quinn says, "I'm sorry just to show up like this," as if this isn't her _home_. As if, just a few weeks ago, she wasn't sprawled out on that same couch, naked and waiting for Rachel to get home. "But we have some things to talk about."

Rachel finds herself a seat, absently dropping into an armchair. It's a good thing, too, because, when Quinn mentions their taking the steps towards cancelling the wedding, Rachel feels her legs give out beneath her, even if she's already seated.

Her mouth moves before she can stop it. "You're giving up on us." It's an accusation, definitely, but also a plead for an explanation. Something. Anything.

Quinn breathes deeply. "It isn't about us," she finally says. "God, it isn't even about your father."

Rachel frowns.

"It's about the fact I can't realistically tell you that I _would_ have told you about the baby or - or Puck before we got married, or ever," she explains. "I still haven't been able to tell you everything, and I can't bring myself to do it. I - I don't _want_ to. Okay? That's - that's what the problem is." She shakes her head, looking momentarily frustrated with herself. "It isn't even because I don't trust you, because I do. I trust you the most in this world. It's about _me_ , and my demons, and all of it is proof I'm not ready to give every part of myself to someone else, regardless of how much I convince myself I love them."

"I don't care that there are things I don't know," Rachel says, and it sounds as if they're having a repeat conversation. She knows she's said something similar. "I was going to learn."

"You don't understand," Quinn says, shaking her head. "If I could have helped it, you never would have found out."

The air leaves Rachel's body, because she wasn't expecting that. "Oh."

"I _kept_ it from you," Quinn says, her brow creased. "I actively _hid_ it from you. That - that says so much more about me than - "

Rachel blinks. "Why are you so determined to make this all your fault?"

"Isn't it?" Quinn asks, squirming in her seat. "None of this would have happened if I'd just managed to be honest with you about this in the first place."

"No," Rachel says, her voice firm. "None of this would have happened if my father didn't get involved in our business." She shakes her head. "Why are you defending him? After what he's done - "

Quinn winces.

Rachel breathes out. "What else?"

"What?"

"What else have you both hidden?"

"Rachel," Quinn starts.

"Tell me."

Quinn licks her lips. "You already know about everything," she points out, because Rachel _must_ even though they've spent weeks avoiding the important discussion.

"Tell me anyway," Rachel presses.

Quinn sighs, looking and feeling defeated. There's no use in mentioning the hostility or snide comments, because she could have handled all of that and then some, so she lists just the highlights. "My father," she says. "Jesse. Jules."

"Quinn."

"And Puck."

Rachel tightens her jaw, anger flooding her veins. "Why didn't you just tell me from the start?"

"Because none of it mattered until it did," Quinn says. " _She_ was always going to be the one who mattered."

"Why wouldn't you have told me about her?" Rachel asks, because it's out there now, and there's no hiding from it. Quinn started the dialogue, and Rachel has questions.

Quinn looks down, her expression pinched. "I didn't want you to know how I failed," she confesses in a whisper. "At so many things. God, I was such a stupid kid, and he - the - it all happened so fast, and I didn't even realise _what_ it all meant until it was over. And then I was _so_ late, and I ended up pregnant and alone and - fuck." She sniffs. "I had all these plans. I was going to be better and become something and somebody, and then it all fell apart, again, and I _failed_ , Rachel, and I've never wanted anyone to know just how broken I am because of it. Especially not the person who's fallen for the not-so-broken part of me."

"Baby," Rachel says, and then she's slipping off her seat and kneeling in front of Quinn. "I don't mean to sound insensitive, but I already know you're broken."

Quinn just stares at her, eyes wide and mouth agape.

Rachel winces. "Wow, that came out all wrong, didn't it?"

"I don't even know what you're trying to say."

Rachel places her hands on Quinn's knees. "I mean, I've never been under the impression you're not-broken." She pauses. "Dammit, that sounds even worse."

Despite everything, Quinn smiles shakily.

Rachel reaches a hand up to wipe away a stray tear. "What I'm trying to say is that there aren't just _parts_ of you I love," she says. "I love all of you. I always have, and I always will." She breathes deeply. "I know you don't want to believe me, but I mean it when I say I'm living for the hope of it all. _With_ you. Always with you."

Quinn shakes her head, and then sighs again, heavier than earlier. "We have to cancel the wedding," she says, which isn't exactly news to Rachel, but it still stings in a way that she's sure she's got wounds on her insides. "I'm moving to Baltimore," is what comes next, and Rachel can't help the ache in her heart.

It must show on her face, because Quinn's hands quickly cover her own, and they remain like that for long, long minutes.

"I love you," Rachel says, because it's supposed to mean something.

Quinn says, "I know," so quietly that Rachel barely hears her. "That's why I'm here."

* * *

The announcement catches him by surprise.

It arrives in an email, straight to Hiram's personal account, and it floods him with a cacophony of feelings he doesn't think he'll be able to explain. The news of the cancelled wedding should elate him - he did it; he actually did it - but he's rather wracked with something like guilt, which is unexpected.

It's all expounded when Holly receives an email of her own and says, "Well, I hope you're happy," in that way she does, and then disappears into the kitchen.

Happy.

No, he wouldn't say he's _happy_. Relieved, most likely, given everything, but he doesn't know how to be happy, he doesn't think. He hasn't for a while, and having Rachel near was almost enough to mask it.

But, no, he can't remember a time he's been happy. Especially not now, when he knows Rachel is miserable. Not while she's still convinced he hasn't done her a favour.

Not until she realises he's done the right thing.

The news makes it to gossip blogs and entertainment shows, and there's a constant loop of discussion over the possible reasons for the Broadway Star's failure to make it down the aisle with her doctor girlfriend. They do an entire timeline of their public relationship, and Hiram watches it all as if Rachel wasn't his daughter. It's odd, from this side, witnessing the way it all unfolded through a viewer's eyes.

He never saw any of this. Rachel kept this beginning part of the relationship from him, and it's the first time he realises she did it for more than just the reasons she initially said. It was less about protecting him from the changes in her life, and more about protecting the changes in her life _from_ _him_.

Protecting Quinn, and protecting her own happiness.

Huh.

_They look happy_ , is what one person says. _But, you can never know what's happening behind the scenes_ , another one says. _Something must have happened_.

Something _did_ happen.

The truth came out, and Hiram made sure it did.

"You need to eat."

Hiram snaps to attention, blinking several times as he watches Holly's approach. She has a tray in her hands, her features set passively. He knows she's not too happy with him, but she's said little more about it in the past few days. She's paid to be here, so at least she won't leave him, too.

Holly sets the tray of food in his lap. It's just slices of toast with some jam on the side and a bowl of fruit. He stares down at it for a moment and feels his stomach churn.

"I'm not hungry," he finally says.

"Do you even know what time it is?" she asks, ignoring him. "What _day_ it is?"

He frowns, thinking back. "Uh, Tuesday?"

Holly sighs. "It's Thursday, Hiram," she says. "You have an appointment in an hour, so you need to eat something."

His frown deepens. "An appointment?"

"Isn't that what Rachel asked of you?" she reminds him.

Hiram blinks slowly. "You know, in all her life, she's only ever actually asked two things of me," he says, more to himself. "To get the help I needed," he lists; "and to like Quinn."

Holly just watches him, taking note of the twitching in his fingers and the shiftiness in his eyes. She's had to keep a close eye on him, but he seems to be holding it together, despite everything.

"I've already failed at one of those," he says, and he doesn't clarify to which one he's referring. It barely matters, anyway.

"Do you want to fail at both?" Holly questions, and his answer is simple.

He sighs heavily. "What appointment is this, anyway?"

* * *

When he falls apart, it's owed to the amalgamation of several things.

First, his session with his therapist throws every act he's done against Quinn into the light, and having it showed to him in that way makes him feel sick. He did it to protect his daughter from Quinn, when he should have been protecting her from himself.

Second, and probably most important, is that Rachel makes a public statement saying that yes, the wedding might be cancelled, but they're working on their relationship. She asks for respect to their privacy, and then very carefully says, _many things have been working against us, and we're taking this time to be with each other without the pressure of external forces_. Without him.

But, third, which is the most triggering, is when Holly tells him that Rachel called her to say she's going to be out of the city for the next few weeks, but that she'd be able to rush back in an emergency.

All he hears is that she's leaving.

She's leaving him, the same way LeRoy did, and the idea of having to live without her kicks off his worst episode to date.

And, the most difficult part to accept, really, is that it isn't even Quinn's doing at all.

It's his own.

* * *

They go on their honeymoon.

Just, without the whole being married part, and neither of them can quite explain the way the heaviest of weights seems to have been lifted from their collective shoulders.

Maybe they _were_ rushing.

Maybe they just weren't ready.

It's what Quinn says repeatedly, referring mostly to herself, and Rachel thinks it might apply to her, too. She didn't handle the situation well enough to keep Quinn safe. She _knew_ her father would struggle - she did spring a long-term girlfriend and engagement on him straight after leaving treatment - but she had no idea he would ever go this far.

Maybe they do need the space.

Not her and Quinn, no, but Rachel and her father. It's a truth that settles into her bones as she luxuriates in Quinn's smile, and boughs at Quinn's touch. It really is something of a honeymoon, in that Rachel can't bring herself to stop touching Quinn. Which, thankfully, she allows, always looking a little amused whenever Rachel reaches for her. It's as if they're rediscovering something, from before Hiram, and Rachel is desperate to hold onto it with everything she has.

She doesn't want to spend another moment existing in a world where Quinn isn't _hers_.

So, yes, they need all the space they can get. Which is why Rachel almost doesn't pick up the phone when Holly calls. She rather just stares at the screen for the longest time, so desperate to keep the real world at bay. She knows Quinn is watching her - the feel of her gaze is as familiar as her touch - just waiting for her to make a decision whether to answer.

The sun is out, the sky is clear, and the weather is perfect for a poolside laze-about. Answering this phone is going to change that, because they both know Holly wouldn't be calling unless it were something serious.

Before the call can go to voicemail, Quinn reaches for the phone in her hands and answers with a soft, "Hello, Holly, it's Quinn."

Rachel watches her facial expression shift through various emotions as she listens to whatever Holly is saying on the other end. Quinn's ability to remain calm and stoic in trying situations is one of the things Rachel loves her - it makes her a brilliant surgeon - but she wishes her girlfriend - it feels so good still to be able to call her that - would give something away.

Rachel is prepared for the worst when Quinn eventually hangs up, but the blonde doesn't immediately say anything. Instead, she moves over to Rachel's deck chair, sliding in behind her and bracketing her body with her own legs. It takes a moment for her to relax against Quinn's chest, because this can be only bad news, right, and she doesn't think she could handle the risk.

When they've both settled again, Quinn says, "He's okay," so quietly that Rachel rather feels the words against her skin than hearing them. "Holly's checked him back in. They're evaluating him now, and he won't get to see any visitors for another three days." She breathes out. "He's okay, baby." Her fingers thread through Rachel's hair. "We knew the chances of something like this happening were high. It's better he's getting help."

Despite Quinn's words, guilt still sits heavy in the pit of her stomach, but Quinn is here with her, and that makes all the difference. "Did I do the right thing?" she asks, voice barely audible.

Quinn places a gently kiss agains the skin of her neck. "Baby, you didn't _do_ anything," she points out.

"Isn't that even worse?"

Quinn doesn't respond for a moment, probably thinking it over to find the right words. "I think, for once in your life, you're putting yourself first," she says carefully.

"I'm putting you first," Rachel points out, because that's the takeaway from this whole situation. Then she frowns, thinking it over. "Which is basically the same thing," she adds a moment later.

Quinn leans back when Rachel moves to turn to face her, neck twisting.

"I love you," Rachel says. "I know we've been through some things, and I know we have a lot more to talk about, but I - I haven't changed my mind about anything, okay? I want to marry you and spend my life with you and have many, many babies with you and - " she stops when she sees Quinn's facial expression change. "What? Wait, what's wrong? What did I say?"

Quinn can barely look at her when she says, "I just wasn't sure you would still want all of that." Her eyes close for a long moment. "With me."

Rachel replays the words she's just said, frowning slightly. "The marriage?" she asks. "Or the kids?"

Quinn looks helplessly at her. "Either," she answers. "Both."

Rachel shifts some more, facing Quinn properly, sitting on her feet between Quinn's legs. "Do you not want to have children?" she asks, seriously. They've talked about children in their future, of course, but they've never quite dived into it like this. Especially not after everything that's been revealed since.

Quinn keeps her eyes focused on Rachel's collarbones, deeming it the safest place for her gaze at the moment. "I want children," she says, and Rachel can't suppress the relief that spreads through her body. "I just - " she tries, which forces tension back into Rachel's body. "I don't want to _have_ them."

Rachel frowns as the full understanding of what Quinn is trying to tell her settles in. Oh. She spares a moment to lament the loss of getting to witness Quinn being pregnant, but that was never going to be a dealbreaker. Rachel would happily carry _all_ their children. They could even use a surrogate. They could even adopt; Rachel doesn't care about any of that.

Quinn ends up in tears by the time Rachel has finished saying all of that, choosing to voice all her thoughts out loud, regardless of how they come across. "I'm sorry," she says, wiping at her eyes and flushing with all the emotion she's suddenly feeling. "I just, yeah, I don't even know what I expected." She puffs out a breath. "We definitely should have talked about this a lot time ago."

"We're talking about it now," Rachel says, because that's the important part. "Nothing has changed for me, Quinn. I still want _everything_ with you." Her fingers touch Quinn's chin, lifting her head so she can look her right in the eye. "The question now is: do you?"

* * *

§

* * *

It takes a little over three months, rather than three days, for Rachel to visit him. It's something he expects, though it still hurts him to know she doesn't want to see him just yet. He knows, from his therapists, that Rachel is aware of how his treatment is going, but she's trying to listen to the professionals when they say this separation is best.

He has to learn how to live without her.

The way he's never quite learned how to _live_ without LeRoy.

Even though Holly no longer has any obligation towards him, she's really the only person who visits. She provides small updates on the rest of the world, even though Hiram _does_ have limited access to communication. Holly tells him Rachel and Quinn are living in Baltimore at the moment. She explains that Quinn's fellowship is going well, and that Rachel is working on her first studio album while they work to repair their relationship. She says the words gently, but they still strike him where he's weakest, because he's aware now.

He understands what he's done, and, despite his lingering guilt, he's relieved that they're working things out. He _knows_ all he wants is his daughter to be happy, and it is a thundering blow to realise that he hasn't brought her any such happiness in quite some time. Quinn has, and that is a bitter but sizeable pill to swallow. The problem is that it's still digesting.

So, when Rachel does finally visit him, he's come leaps and bounds, but he's not _quite there_. She looks good, though; light and happy and a little tan. Her eyes say so much, even if her body is closed off and the entire situation is awkward beyond measure. They're not alone. There are other patients in the common room, with their own visitors, and a handful of orderlies lingering around. _Watching_.

Rachel sits stiffly, her hands in her lap and her eyes focused everywhere but at him.

The first thing she says is a surprise, but also not. "Quinn is waiting in the car." She practically blurts it out, and then presses her lips together, as if chastising herself for even mentioning it. "We didn't - I didn't want to come alone, and she - " she stops, sighs. "Just, she's here."

Hiram isn't sure what to say in response, so he opts to remain silent.

"I - we've been living in Baltimore," she explains. "Quinn's place is actually really nice, and she's enjoying her work more than either of us anticipated. She was so worried I would hate it there, but I kind of love it. It's so different to New York, and I've been able to explore the city when Quinn's at work." She breathes deeply. "There's actually this really neat café I found that I want to show you. Maybe. Some time."

Hiram thinks she's being kind, given everything that's happened between them, and between him and Quinn. The silence stretches between them for a long, long time. There are many things he wants to say; things he's spent weeks planning out, but his voice seems to be failing him in this moment.

"I brought you a few things," Rachel suddenly says, reaching into the bag she's brought with her. "They said bringing some things from home might help, so I stopped by the house on my way here, and I thought you might like a few things." She pulls out a few novels - Grisham and Archer and Gimenez - and his priceless chess set.

"Fancy a game?" she asks, and she starts setting it up before he can even nod his head. It helps though; gives them something to focus on while they get through the difficult conversation.

It doesn't take him long to apologise. It's heavy on his tongue, but he forces himself to say, "I am sorry. I now see what I did was wrong." His hands shake slightly. "Dr Sanders talked me through it all, and I'm - I'm so sorry, Sweetheart."

Rachel moves her Knight forward, poised for attack. "I'm not the one you should be apologising to."

"You are," he insists. "You and Quinn, and everybody."

"That's a lot of apologies," she points out.

"I've had a lot of time to think about this," he says, moving his Bishop out of the way. "Whenever she's ready, I'd like to apologise."

Rachel shakes her head slowly. "It's going to take a while, Dad," she says. "We're still recovering from - " she stops. "We're still recovering."

"Who was he?" Hiram finds himself asking, even though he knows he shouldn't.

Rachel doesn't have to ask to whom he's referring, and he can tell there will be things she forgives him for but this won't be it, if the sudden tension in her body is any indication.

She takes a moment to compose herself, and then says, "He was just another man in her life who hurt her." Her gaze meets his, colder than he's ever seen. "She has quite the list." _And you're on it_ , is left unsaid.

Hiram takes it for what it is, silent in acceptance.

Rachel sits back, abandoning her play. "I have a confession," she says. "I've been debating whether to tell you or not, because the last thing I want is to derail your progress."

Now, the tension is in _his_ body.

Rachel breathes out slowly, her gaze softer when she meets his. "We're married," she says, soft and light. "We actually got married on our honeymoon three months ago."

Hiram blinks several times.

"It was small, just the two of us, and - " she stops and smiles. "Maybe, one day, we'll do the big thing, but I was always interested in the marriage part, anyway."

Hiram just stares at her, taking it in. The smile on her face; the sudden lightness in her gaze, and the ease in her shoulders. She is so different when she speaks of her love, and he aches for a time when he had this same thing.

"We had things to work on," she continues in his silence. "We still do, obviously, but we're in a much better place now, and I get to go home to my wife every day now."

It strikes him, then, in this moment, that Rachel has never quite needed him the way he's needed her. It sparks a feeling in his chest he would have called jealousy or resentment at another time, but now he's just relieved.

She's done it.

She's moved on, and managed to find it.

_Happiness_.

"You're happy," is what his mouth says, and she startles a little at his verbal observation.

"She makes me happy, yes," she says, her tone careful.

"No," he murmurs. "It's more than that." He frowns a little, a thought taking root in his mind. "It's more than just wanting to keep you for myself."

Rachel frowns, too, obviously confused.

"I didn't see it," he says. "I didn't _want_ to see it."

"See what?"

"That you _could_ be happy," he whispers; "When _I_ couldn't."

Rachel says nothing; just sitting there in silence as he tries to work through his sudden revelation.

"It wasn't even about you, or about Quinn," he says. "It wasn't even about _me_."

"It was about Daddy," Rachel finishes for him, and the two of them sit in silence once more. It goes on for barely a minute before Rachel's phone pings, and she immediately reaches for it, smiling at her screen. "It's Quinn," she says unnecessarily. "Just checking in." She shoots off a quick text, and then looks at him. "I won't pretend to know what it's been like for you," she says, her tone serious. "I lost Quinn for mere weeks, and I felt as if I wasn't living, so I - I can't even imagine what it's like having to get through every day with a hole in your heart."

Hiram drops his gaze, because she must understand this all much more than he thought she did.

"The mistake we both made was your using me to plug it in," she says, and it's an alarm that rings true, just years too late. "But, we can fix it, Dad. It'll take work and time and a lot of patience and trust, but I want this to work. _Quinn_ wants this to work. She wants you in our lives." She hesitates a moment. "In our _kids'_ lives. So, you're going to have to work extra hard in here, okay, because we have a whole lot of life left to live, and I'd really like it if our children had at least one grandparent, you know?" Her eyes are teary, but she's smiling. "Think you can handle that?"

Hiram barely knows what to say in this moment. "You - you still want me?" he asks. "After _everything_?"

"Dad," she breathes. "I love you. Even if you almost ruined my life."

His heart aches at the sound of those words, because he almost did do exactly that: by breaking the person she loves. "I'm sorry," he says again.

Rachel doesn't tell him it's okay, because it isn't. What she does say is, "Quinn is a bit of a cynic," with a fond look on her face. "I'm the optimist in our relationship, but even she believes everything is going to work out."

Now, _that_ stumps him, because, just - but -

"How?" he questions, breathing the word in something like wonder. "How could you both think that?"

Her smile is a little secretive, but it's something he doesn't actually want to learn. "Because," she says. "It's taken a while, but we're both now living for the hope of it all."

* * *

_Fin_


End file.
